Justice For The Moon
by Phoenix Blizzard
Summary: Completed - As it says, JUSTICE FOR THE MOON! Serena learns new tricks while the scouts disown her and she turns to four people she thought were dead. Will she earn back their respect?
1. Memories of Death

Hey for this fic, I'll being using some parts of the Japanese version. For instance, Zoicyte is a man, and Serena and Darien are using the their Japanese royal names, ie, Serenity and Endymion. And the NegaVerse generals / Royal Guard (Prince Endymion's guards) will be making an appearance, but like the sailor scouts, they have double identities. Lord Malachite - Malcolm Byrne; Lord Zoicyte - Zachary Downs; Lord Nephlyte - Nathan Price; Lord Jedyte - Justin Wood.  
  
This is taking place sometime after Sailor Moon R but before Sailor Moon S.  
  
Justice for the Moon, Chapter One  
  
"It began with blood and it ended with blood," her soft voice started. In all the time that I had spent with her recently, this was the only time that she had lost her never-ending cheerful nature. She had become depressed when I had asked the question. If I had known it would create this mood, I wouldn't of, but I needed to know and she knew that and so had agreed to tell me.  
  
"The moon was trying for peace talks with the colony of Dark Lunarians. They lived on the dark side of our moon and always lived there. They had since the royal family of the moon had come to power and control the moon kingdom." She didn't elaborate on this as I had already had the history lesson. "We never ventured into their territory, but they did to us and destroyed numerous villages, killing and raping entire families. It had to stop and my father had had enough. A number of our best diplomats had been asked to go and talk for the peace of the moon, they agreed and left. While they were there, they were greeted in a polite manner and led into a false sense of security. The Dark Lunarians had never wanted peace it seemed even if it looked like they did. They enjoy the bloodshed and had a lust for battle. I couldn't understand it. I detested battle and bloodshed. So our diplomats were brutally murdered, each death as horrifying as the next. Speared on the antlers of the moon-goats, and left to die; hung by one wrist; kitchen, sharp knifes pushed through their anus, all the way from the back to the front; I would continue but it got worse and you can only imagine. The Dark Lunarians sent visions to all the psychics in the kingdom. All royalty got it, and the nightmares that succeeded that time were terrible, I could not sleep and neither could any of the other princesses or princes. The visions were enough to bring up our breakfast even if it were five o'clock in the afternoon."  
  
She faltered once more. I could tell that something bad had happened, even worse than the death of the diplomats. "Father and mother realised that there was no hope. They could not go so they had to send troops there, to line the border of their side. They would kill all who cross over whether woman, child, man or warrior. After a while, the Dark Lunarians stopped their attempts to get at us. We didn't relax, but soon the memories of the visions that I had seen left me or rather went to the back of my mind. The Dark Lunarians attempted a peace treaty after that. But my father discarded it instantly. And I was glad, the treaty being that my heart be sworn to that of the disgusting pig's son. The leader of the Dark Lunarians wanted me to marry his son! There was not a chance in hell of me doing that even if my father had agreed to it. They didn't push it after my father declined the proposition officially. About a year after that, my father decided my horse Nila needed a longer stretch than usual. I was happy, I loved riding, it was a passion of mine, like it was my fathers."  
  
"Soon we were out in the open, a distance away from the Dark Lunarians. We were in one of the highest points on the moon and we were watching the Earth. The planet had always interested me. It was the only planet in the Solar System that was not in our control, but we were on good terms with it and I enjoyed meeting up with the royalty of Earth and his protectors. Together with my own guards, we always had a lot of fun when they came to visit. They had offered their forces to help remove the plague of the Dark Lunarians, but we had not taken them up on it. It would have meant even more bloodshed and I took after my mother, who also hated the scene of blood."  
  
She stopped and it looked like she was reliving the memory of it. Her features contorting with terror, sadness, and fury. She looked back at me and continued, "As we sat there on our horses, I felt something go through me, and literally, not a feeling, an arrow. I cried out and my father's healing power saved my life from the poison. I had this power but I was too young to use it. As he healed my wound, he looked around. The height of where we were stopped use from being able to teleport home or calling for help. There was only one chance, the Earth. My father managed to get through to the head guard of the King of Earth, they were sending help immediately. All we could do was wait, wait until the worst happened. They come out of no where. Their intent to kill him for making a mockery of them and to take me to be the bride of the son. They nearly succeeded. My father was the best swordsman in the kingdom, he had been taught by the best and he was passing his skills on to the princes of the kingdoms of the Solar System. He defended in best possible way, when I thought about giving up hope; the Earth came to our rescue. They fought with the Dark Lunarians and soon they were driven back. I was left there while they pushed them back. They left, or so we thought and many of the Terrans left for Earth. Only Endy and his guards stayed with my father. I was glad of their company, I felt so safe and sure that nothing more could happen."  
  
"He just teleported in, a sent a powerful, dark blast at me. It never reached me. My father had exhausted his powers of deflection already and Endy and the others were only warriors-in-training. They didn't have the power to stop it. But it didn't hit me. My father . my father . " She tried to continue, but tears were flowing uncontrollably and I could not comfort her. She reached up with her hand and I saw what happened.  
  
I had guessed right, it was her father that had blocked the blast. His head lay in her lap, while her friends sent their most powerful blasts that the sorcerer. They didn't have the power to destroy him, but they fight him well and sent him fleeing but not before he laughed, that horrible laugh.  
  
The boys went back to them. They saw the damage that had been inflicted and knew there was no hope. He lay there, in her arms and died. Internally, all his organs had been punctured and his body was filled with blood. He didn't look like the handsome man that he had been, but old and white. She lay there, crying until Endymion cradled her, rocking softly, comforting her in the best way he could. There was only one thing left to do. The guards lifted up the dead man and positioned him on his horse. Endymion lifted her up and got up on her horse and held her while they made their slow way back.  
  
The whole kingdom saw the Prince of Earth carry the princess back to the palace and they saw the guards lead the horses with them. By the time they had arrived, everyone knew. The Queen met them at the gates and looked at her child crying in the arms of her best friend. And then to her husband's body. Four guards lifted the lifeless body of the King and carried him to the hospital wing. The Prince gently jumped from the horse, with the princess still in his arms. Nila and her companion were led to the stables, while the Earth guards, Prince and Princess went to the Queen's private chambers, where the Princess collapsed in her mother's arms. The story was retold and the Terrans returned to their planet.  
  
My vision stopped as she removed her hand from me. She continued in her soft voice, "everyone thought that was the end, but I knew different, he was binding his time and he still is. I know he wants revenge for the humiliation that he suffered from Endy and the guys. And he wants me dead."  
  
"I trained hard under the supervision of the Terran guards. No one knew that I had become the universe's strongest warrior; they thought that nothing could match the power of the silver crystal and Sailor Moon, but they were wrong. They never even saw my true power; only saw me once when the inner scouts and outer scouts were battling with me. They would have killed an innocent, but I stopped them, all eight. Everyone feared for me and Endy and my mother and my friends, refused me the chance of being alone like I loved to be now. Only four people knew that I was safe from harm. My powers of the Moon enhanced me even more, no one has seen me in full fighting mode, but when he comes, they will. They'll see how much I can do and if they try to stop me, I'll have to stop them, even though they are my friends. I would never hurt them but they would be unable to fight."  
  
In the distance, an alarm beeped and my name was called. The princess drifted away and I went back to the land of life. 


	2. Schools always a good time to think!

Justice for the Moon, Chapter Two I didn't get the chance to think about what had happened to the King until later, during Miss Haruna's history class. She told us we could chose what era we studied as long as we did it quietly. I gathered that she had a hangover and it was easier for her to not teach us.  
  
I chose the Silver Millennium Era, not that I told anyone that. I had a lot to think about. The Princess' visit last night gave me a lot of that. It was weird; I had hoped that I would regain my memories of the Silver Millennium, but never in this way. I thought Luna would 'melt' our minds, but last time, I had nearly passed out. This way was more fun. Every night, when I would sleep, the Moon Princess Serenity, would visit me and teach me of the old lore and tell me of all her memories. Technically they were mine because I was the reincarnation of the princess, but they were actually hers. But our new enemy was strong, and I had to be warned of him, the evil Dark Lunarian, the sorcerer who had killed our father was back, and now I could have my revenge.  
  
As I thought about the plan of attack, I realised who the Terran guards were. The ones who had taught the princes to fight. My old adversaries. One that I had killed and the three others who I believed had been killed because of me. Malachite, Zoicyte, Nephlyte, and Jedyte. It was painful to know and think about them now. My friends had loved them and they had loved them back. I had loved them in a friendly way but they had been brainwashed. If I had known that I would have healed them. But could I of, a thousand years memories would have been too hard to erase, even if I knew then what I knew now.  
  
"Hey Serena!" Molly whispered, " Wanna study the Terrible Tudors with us?" I looked at her and the group mentioned. They were my friends before I had become Sailor Moon. I hardly spent time with them and felt bad, but I needed to think. I was the leader of four others and we needed to fight this enemy.  
  
"Sorry Molly, I'm deep in thought." I replied truthfully.  
  
"You mean, your daydreaming!" Molly said laughingly. I knew that I should just nod my head and not actually say what I was really doing, so that's what I did.  
  
After that interruption I was able to start my thoughts again, but I didn't get any further than trying to remember where I had seen the sorcerers face before when,  
  
"Serena!" Lita hissed at me. I looked over in her direction. She was sitting with Amy how had the Mercury computer beeping quietly away. They waved with their hands for me to go over to them. If I did, I would have insulted Molly and my other friends, so I shook my head. They looked puzzled, as they knew that I knew what they were doing. I'd have to leave the explanations till lunch, if they gave me the chance. I mouthed over to them "Lunch" and they had no choice but to nod, as they didn't want to make a fuss.  
  
I went back to my thoughts and I knew who the dark sorcerer was just as the Lunch bell rang. I had to make a quick decision. To tell them or not? I had to, but would they give me the chance?  
  
~ * ~  
  
At lunch, I had no choice but to sit with Molly and Melvin. I hadn't spoken to either in a long time and I didn't want to lose them. Besides, they invited me. They had been my friends since my first day at school. Sure, Melvin annoyed me then, but he still does now. I knew I was letting the other scouts down, but Serenity was confident that she could defeat the sorcerer and I had all her powers. I just needed to retrain and then I would have my revenge and Serenity could be at peace. With this is my min, I was able to relax and become the other Serena, the less serious one, or rather the one who couldn't be serious however hard she tried to be.  
  
I enjoyed that lunch. One where I didn't have to worry about youmas or the NegaVerse. My communicator went off half way through lunch, but as I saw Amy and Lita nearby, not moving, I knew it wasn't serious.  
  
As we went back for the afternoon lessons, I saw Lita and Amy muttering softly. I tried to apologise but they wouldn't hear of it. Lita snappily said, "meeting at Raye's at six tonight and don't be late for once."  
  
To which, Amy added, "and if you see Darien before us, tell him to come to." I could see that they were in no mood for arguments. I could also imagine them beeping Mina and Raye to tell them that I had been a bad girl and once again ignored my duties as the leader of the sailor scouts.  
  
I didn't have the chance to reply to either statement as Miss Haruna came back in an oddly fierce mood. I think her date for tonight had stood her up. But one thing was bothering me, why at six, Raye always likes to rest then and do her fire readings. Was I forgetting something?  
  
By the time school was over, I needed advice. And the only way to get it would be to sleep, but how to do that? If I went home and went to bed, my mum would wake me up and try to talk to me, to convince me that school was worthwhile and I should pay attention. Or Sammy would turn up his damn games or do whatever he felt would annoy me most. I wasn't in the mood for that. I couldn't go to Raye's because she would just have a go at me, as would Artemis if I went to Mina's. Amy and Lita weren't talking to me. Darien would just tell me to go home. That left no one. Or did it? What about Molly?  
  
I decided it was worth a shot. I ran after her and linked our arms. "Hey Molly, can you do me a BIG favour?"  
  
". What is it?"  
  
"Nothing bad, but I'm just so tired and I need sleep yet if I go home, I know I won't get it and I thought that maybe you'd let me crash at yours for about an hour." I had dragged out the 'o' in so and she took sympathy on me.  
  
"On one condition Serena," she smiled.  
  
"Just name it!"  
  
"Introduce me to Darien properly and then we go shopping and see a movie, just the two of us!" She looked at me to study my reaction and I caught her in a bear hug.  
  
"Course I'll introduce you properly, I just thought you knew him already and didn't think about it. And you know me, I can't resist a shopping spree!" I laughed out loud.  
  
"Just the two of us and not Amy or Lita or Raye or however your new friend is?" she looked at me pleadingly. I couldn't refuse her, even if I wanted to. I gave my word and listen to her rant about Melvin as we walked to hers.  
  
I was only half listening to her though. She had given me something else to think about. "Or whoever your new friend is" the phrase replayed itself over in my mind. It was true, she had not properly met Mina nor Darien and I had been neglecting her. My best friend of about ten years. I couldn't believe that I had drifted so far away from her and not even noticed. It was scary, but I vowed then and there to not allow it to happen again. I forced myself back to reality and listened to her.  
  
"And then, he went and to this other kid and opened his mouth, he ran behind his mummy scared stiff!" Molly's laugh was infectious. The thought of that happening to Melvin was enough to send me into my hyena mode, but her laughter sent me over. Pedestrians looked at us strangely as we walked, clutching each other to stand up properly.  
  
By the time we reached her house, I had an hour and a half before I had to be at Raye's. I planned to sleep for an hour. Ad then phone my mum and tell her that I was at Molly's but that I needed to see Raye and I'd hopefully be back before seven-thirty. None of it was a lie and as long as I wasn't late, I hopefully wouldn't get into trouble.  
  
I greeted Molly's mum and we went upstairs. Molly was going out with Melvin tonight so she told me to sleep on her bed while she did her homework and then had a shower. I set her alarm to walk me in an hour, and I told her to do the same. I couldn't afford to be late; I didn't even want to think about what would happen to me if I was late. Let alone the others.  
  
As I drifted to sleep, I found the person I most needed to talk to, was already there. As usual we hugged each other. It felt strange to be hugging someone who was you, but, hey, this was in the land of dreams, not reality!  
  
  
  
Hey, please r and r me on this fic! 


	3. Back in the Gardens Of Serenity

Justice for the Moon, Chapter Three " Yes Serena, I believe your right." I had just shown her through my mind, the vision of the sorcerer that she gave me, the sorcerer that was attacking my friends and I and the image of the leader of the Dark Lunarians' son. "They are the same person. When my father was killed, I began to digest all that had happened and I had come to the same conclusion. If you believe it also, then it must be true."  
  
We stared at each other for a while, before I said, "I should be going now, I have to get to a scout meeting and then see my family."  
  
"Serena, please, don't tell them of our double identity. You can't tell them of the Dark Lunarians, we must do this ourselves, get justice, revenge!" She spoke so passionately about it, I couldn't not allow her this. Deep within me, I also knew this was the thing to do. But as I thought about it, I realised that I could not fight the sorcerer, she had trained for years and I was Serena, Serena the klutz. I believe she sensed my fear. "Do not worry, our friends are coming now, they will help us." Even as she spoke, I saw four people entering as I did.  
  
Since defeating Queen Beryl, I had feared that she would come back with the generals. But now, as I see them kneel before my past self and I, the fear has gone. They are the four that I knew on the moon and they were here to help.  
  
They were dressed as the Lords of Earth. The dark green cloaks were almost as black as the night. Underneath their cloaks, I could see the black trousers and the navy blue top. I noticed their swords that hung at their hips. Each glowed with a different pale colour. Lord Malachite's sword had a pale orange tinge to it, Lord Zoicyte had a sword of glowing pale blue, Lord Nephlyte's colour was that of pale green and Lord Jedyte's was a pale red light.  
  
Lord Malachite spoke first, "Princess Serenity, it is our honour that you see us here." He lightly kissed her hand and then turned to me, "We are here to help you fight this evil sorcerer, do not be afraid of us." He also kissed my hand and then stood back. The other three Lords of Earth did the same to both of us.  
  
It felt good to see them again. I remembered their friendship and I really wanted to hug them, I would have done, if had not been for the beeping and Molly's voice calling me back, "Serena, you have to get up now!" I smiled at all of them.  
  
"Time for me to go," my smile was fake though. There was something to Molly's voice that I didn't like. It seemed hurried, even more than usual for her and I sensed fear. Maybe the others sensed it too, I'm not sure, but as I turned, I felt a slight pressure on my arm.  
  
It was Zoicyte, "Serena, we should meet up sometime and train you up again," he voice smiled like his face did. I could tell it was his, 'I'm- gonna-cheer-you-up' face. I laughed and nodded. I would have replied, but I suddenly felt very wet. In a second, I had gone from the beautiful Gardens of Serenity to Molly's room. I smiled as I looked at her, holding a jug of nothing. By the looks of it, she had tried to wake me but it had failed and she had poured water over me as the last resort.  
  
"Serena!" Her voice was frantic, " her mum's been ringing for you." I could look more confused than I did then. How on earth did my mum know I was here? "She's tried everywhere! You were supposed to go home straight away 'cos your supposed to be helping for our trip away to the ice lake!"  
  
Now I remembered, the ice lake trip! My dad's best friend had organised it, we were going in two days, how could I forget! Oh wait! Never mind that! My parents were reminding us this morning, if we were late, . oh I don't even want to think of it! That's why Amy had arranged for the meeting to be at six. So I could get home without getting into too much trouble!  
  
Molly's face was looming over me. I hugged her and then raced out of her house. I had to get to Raye's quickly apologise and then run at the speed of light to mine. Could I make it? I was running pretty fast, dodging people and not knocking into them.  
  
But no, of course I have to bump into someone and of course we go flying across the pavement. I had landed on whoever it was! Opps! "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you, but I have to go now." I mumbled this as I tried to un- tangle myself, but I didn't get very far as I heard laughter from under me. It was familiar along with the voice that came with it.  
  
"Well Meatball Head, I'm used to it!" Darien's face came into focus as I looked down at him. "But you don't have to be in so much of a hurry. It's quarter to six, we have plenty of time to get to Raye's." He wasn't in a hurry, but as usual I couldn't resist being in his arms.  
  
He helped me up and then hugged me. He broke apart from the hug quickly, throwing one arm around my shoulder. I quickly snapped out of my daydream, "Darien, I'm sorry, but I can't go. -"  
  
He, like the others, didn't give me the chance to continue. His arm slipped from my shoulder and he just stared at me, "Serena, you have to be there!" he hissed out, "you're the leader but you don't seem to be interested in the slightest!" He was looking at me with that face that told me he was disappointed in me, but I wasn't in the mood for it. I had had enough with people telling that I didn't care. They weren't in me and didn't know what I was thinking or feeling. But I couldn't release my anger on him.  
  
Not because I didn't want to, but because my dad was there. And he was not happy. On top of the fact that I wasn't at home, I was on the streets, with a boy, Darien no less, someone who was five years older than me! I was dead!  
  
My anger was dying, as it was replaced by fear. "Get in the car." His voice was almost inaudible, as he was tried to control his rage. I did so, with Darien's stare on my back. My dad jumped in the car and drove off like a maniac. Darien was still there as I looked in the mirror, he was completely stunned. A growl from the direction of my father told me what I already knew, I was in mega trouble.  
  
By the time we arrived home, my dad's breathing was heavy. He was still trying to control his anger, but I was afraid. I started playing with my locket that contained the silver crystal. I felt protected but it seemed to infuriate him even more. 


	4. Family Arguements

Justice for the Moon, Chapter Four I sat by my brother, I don't know why, but even he seemed annoyed with me, and he was always easy going. Darien's face and voice was tormenting me enough, without the whole family giving me the cold shoulder. I could hear Raye's voice telling me that I should be more responsible and that if I wasn't up to being the leader, then I should let someone else take over. Without realising it, I had taken out my locket and was fiddling with it.  
  
The Blake's were friends of the family. They had organised the whole trip to the lake for everyone in my year. They had contacted the three schools in the district that meant that all the scouts could go and Darien and Andrew had volunteered to look over at his. So had Chad, my parents, Amy's mum, and Raye's grandpa. There were other parents and friends going, but I knew of these.  
  
Right now I wished that I had to take on Queen Beryl again. Darien hated the fact that I was being 'irresponsible', Raye and the girls would not talk to me and Andrew, Molly and Melvin had been 'outed' form my life ages ago. My friends that were not part of the kingdoms a millennium ago were hardly my friends any more. I had other worries, yet Raye, Mina, Darien, Amy and Lita still manage to keep in good contact with their friends, some of them who were mine to start off with.  
  
"Serena, say goodbye to Ben and Miriam", my mother was instructing me.  
  
"Goodbye, Ben, Miriam. I am sorry for not being here before, but I was needed by a friend."  
  
"That's ok dear", they said.  
  
Oh how I wish mum and dad would let me off that easily. But as soon as the Blake's were out that door, I was attacked.  
  
"Serena, you were told that you were needed back here, straight away from school without any excuses," my mother was coming down hard on me.  
  
"I'm sorry, but Molly wanted to talk to me", I said quietly.  
  
"Oh really", my dad's voice was full of sarcasticness. "So that's why I found you with that 'boy'!?!" He spat out the last word.  
  
I saw Sammy shrink back in fright, I wished I could too. Neither of us had seen dad this angry before.  
  
"Serena you are not to see him again, do you hear?" I couldn't believe it, my mother; my own mother was saying this. She was the one who had wanted to meet him in the first place.  
  
"Huh?" that was all that came from my lips.  
  
"That boy has corrupted you, by that locket!" Dad shouted.  
  
Once again, "Huh?" Where'd that come from?  
  
"That locket, you carry it with you everywhere and have had it since you started 'seeing' him!" It was like they had been planning this.  
  
Before I knew anything, my dad had crossed the room and grabbed my locket. He opened it and then handed it to my mother, who gasped. They turned to Sammy, but I couldn't let him be treated in the same way that I had been treated.  
  
"Leave him out of this! He's done nothing wrong!" I screamed at them.  
  
"Don't worry Sammy, you haven't done anything wrong. We just want to show you how you can get a hold on young girls hearts." My mother said coldly.  
  
"Yes, just buy them a crystal and they'll be yours forever." My father stated.  
  
"It's nothing like that!" I tried to defend myself, and Darien.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
They spoke like they knew everything, but they didn't. They didn't! They didn't care that I regularly put myself in danger. But then, these were not my real parents. They used to pretend that I was the perfect daughter. But the truth was, they thought they couldn't have kids. They had adopted me and raised me, but now, that I was being 'rebellious' I could be treated like trash, used and then thrown away.  
  
"You can't control me! I'm not your daughter and I've known it for ages!" I would have so loved to continue, but no, how could I when they were shouting back at me.  
  
"You are an ungrateful child and you can live where you like!"  
  
"Yes, we don't need you influencing and setting bad examples for out SON!"  
  
"You're not welcome here anymore, so you can leave right NOW!" They finished.  
  
"With pleasure!" I said, "Just give me back my locket, NOW!"  
  
"Oh, this locket? My dad questioned. He had set in down on the mantelpiece above the fire. "Here's what we think of it."  
  
And he brought his hand down on it.  
  
The crystal, the Imperium Silver Crystal, smashed. Gone, in a million pieces. My other had sent me to live a peaceful life on earth, where I was brought up in a 'loving' family, one that pretended to love me but secretly hated me, one that had finally destroyed one of the most precious things in my life, my heritage, the only thing left from my mother, the Silver Crystal. 


	5. An Unappreciated Friend

Justice for the Moon, Chapter Five The Crystal, gone. My sainted parents. Everyone thought that they were the best, that they were wonderful and loving. I knew different, I suppose they may have loved me if I had been smart, reliable, not clumsy, unreliable and dumb.  
  
I was walking down the street not realising where I was going and I found myself outside a place with I had received a lot of criticism, the Cherry Hill Temple. Raye's home. They were still in there, I could sense their presence, but what to say, 'hi guys, sorry I'm late but you see I've been visited in my dreams by my past self, I've talked to the NegaVerse Generals, then I've realised that I've neglected my best friend, and that I'm now homeless because my wonderful family has thrown me out. Oh and here's the best bit, my dad smashed the Imperial Silver Crystal. Does anyone have a problem with this?'  
  
I laughed bitterly, what could I do? I wish Zachary or Nathan was here, or even Malcolm or Justin, but were they just part of the dream too? I wish my mother, Queen Serenity, were here, she would know what to do, she could help me. But no, she had died to give me this. I loved her and everything, but couldn't she have arranged it so that my family actually loved me? That I was like I was on the moon, graceful, clever and beautiful.  
  
I didn't know what to do, but maybe I could find comfort in Darien or maybe Amy, she would be the most reasonable of them, wouldn't she? Well only one way to find out. But as my foot touched the first step leading to the temple, I could feel that it wouldn't be as easy as I hoped.  
  
My foot seemed to stay there for a great deal of time. I didn't know, but I could hear a male voice calling to me.  
  
"Serena, anyone home?" I looked up. It was Chad. "Aren't you supposed to have been meeting the girls at six?"  
  
I smiled at him; his voice had always amused me, as had his hair. It was always covering his eyes, so I couldn't tell what colours eyes I was looking in to, let alone if I was actually looking into his eyes.  
  
"Yes I was Chad, but I had a family emergency."  
  
"And is everything ok?" I looked at him curiously, "Sorry, it's just that you look like you've been to hell and back . a million times."  
  
I laughed, "Not as many times as that, but quite a few shocks today."  
  
"Well if you need to talk, I'm here, but I guess that's what Raye, the girls and your boyfriends are for."  
  
"Chad, I have a feeling that they are not gonna enjoy any of the shocks that I'm willing to tell me about."  
  
"I'll always be your friend Serena."  
  
"Thanks Chad, it means more than you can ever guess at this moment."  
  
"My pleasure, now, are we going to stand around here, further annoying the Queen of Fire?"  
  
I laughed my head off; Chad did not know Raye's secret identity, yet he still thought of her as that. "Sure, come one, I'll help you." I took some of the things that he was carrying and we started up the stairs.  
  
"SERENA, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU WERE MEANT TO BE HERE AN HOUR AGO! I KNOW YOU DIDN'T HAVE DETENTION! AND HOW COULD YOU IGNORE AMY AND LITA, THEY HAD MADE A DISCOVERY AND YOU SHOULD HAVE HELPED PLANNED WITH THEM! NOT IGNORED THEM! AND AT 5.45, YOU WERE ON YOUR WAY HERE TO TELL US THAT YOU COULDN'T COME! YOU SHOULD PRIOITISE YOUR LIFE OUT! WE ALL DO!" No guesses as to who was shouting at me, is there?  
  
"RAYE! Shut up! You're supposed to be here friend and yet when she needs you, you shout at her!" Way to go Chad! HE was sticking up for me, being my friend! Wow!  
  
"Oh stay out of things that don't concern you!" Raye snapped at him.  
  
"No! Serena's my friend and she's had enough of the fires of hell today without you adding to it!"  
  
"Oh and what would you know?"  
  
"All I know is that my friend looks like she's had a long vacation in hell and she wants to talk to people that she is closer to than me!" With that, he walked past her, carrying his packages. I made to go after him with the packages that I had taken from him, when an arm stopped me. It was Lita.  
  
"So why didn't you sit with us when we had free time?" She asked, quite coldly.  
  
"Because I had just said no to Molly and my other friends and I didn't want to seem to favour you over them. Anyway, I was doing my own thinking." I replied.  
  
"You didn't want to favour us over them!" Lita repeated.  
  
"Yes, anyway, I have my own problems."  
  
"Oh really?" Raye's voice was the coldest I had ever heard. "And what were you thinking about? What was for dinner? Or maybe it was lunch?"  
  
"Raye, that's not helping." Amy cut across all replies that were heard to come from everyone.  
  
"And neither's she." She said rather childishly.  
  
"Serena, you are the leader, you should act more responsibly, Molly would have understood." Luna tried to tell me, for about the millionth time.  
  
"No Luna, she wouldn't of. She's never met Darien or Mina! My best friend hasn't meant two of the people that are always in my life. She's been my best friend for ten years and since you came into my life, she's been pushed out!" Turning the tables, I was trying to get them to understand.  
  
"Serena, none of us have had that problem." Mina said.  
  
"Yeah, but we are more organised than the klutz." Needless to say, a comment from Raye.  
  
"So, how come you couldn't come to this meeting?" Darien asked.  
  
"Well, I was meant to go straight home to meet with the Blake's and I forgot."  
  
"So you went to the arcade instead?" I couldn't believe Darien; even he was turning against me.  
  
"No, I went home with Molly."  
  
"And you call this going to hell and back?" Artemis questioned Chad and myself.  
  
"No, I call what I went through when I got home going to hell and back."  
  
"And really, what happened there? Please humour us." Once again Raye's voice cut through the air.  
  
"Well, I had an argument with my family and then I left . after the crystal got smashed." My voice grew quieter as I remembered what had happened.  
  
"The crystal got smashed?" Luna's voice wavered as she spoke. 


	6. A SuperHero BreakUp

Justice for the Moon, Chapter Six Well, I had an argument with my family and then I left . after the crystal got smashed." My voice grew quieter as I remembered what had happened.  
  
"The crystal got smashed?" Luna's voice wavered as she spoke.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Yes it did." I was trying to be strong; crying couldn't help me, not for the barrage of attacks and insults that were about to be thrown at me.  
  
"SERENA, HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID AS TO ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN?" Luna was in shock, but her voice was loud.  
  
"SERENA!"  
  
"HOW COULD YOU BE SO DUMB? I KNEW WE SHOULD NEVER HAVE ALLOWED YOU TO LOOK AFTER IT PROPERLY, YOU'RE ALWAYS FALLIGN OVER, SO WHY SHOULDN'T THE CRYSTAL SMASH?"  
  
The looks and words that poured through to me hurt, but Darien killed me.  
  
"Serena, I thought you at least had some brains as to be careful with the Imperium Silver. I didn't think you would be stupid enough to help in its destruction. How can you expect us to deal with this new enemy? He's strong and now we don't have the crystals protection."  
  
"Oh no Darien, no of you ever had its protection. It wasn't a tool of protection, but battle and sacrifice. You don't understand, none of you do. But don't worry, I won't get in your way anymore, have my communicator. I have no use for it now." My voice was quiet and I don't believe they cared about the pain in it.  
  
Darien had destroyed me.  
  
I handed Raye the communicated, she being the nearest to me. "Have fun being leader." I remarked to her, "it's not the greatest job in the world." I turned to the black cat, "Oh and Luna, you might as well stay here and try to make Raye into the leader that you wanted me to be, or you can go to the house of the Tsukino's, I'm sure you'd still be welcome there."  
  
And then I left. Left the scouts, left the man I love, left the world that I have grown into, left people that I thought cared for me.  
  
~ * ~  
  
As I continued to walk, I could feel the confusion coming from the temple, but they didn't give me the chance to explain, so why should I.  
  
No matter how hard I tried, though, I couldn't bring myself to blame them for everything. They had managed to stay friendly with people outside of our group, they managed to get decent grades, and they kept whatever family they had. Being a scout had changed my life, but not for the worse. I had been given the chance to have a group of friends that I knew I could trust with my life. I had access to memories of love and how to be graceful and reasonably smart. I had the chance to do all this and protect people, but I had thrown it all away, because I . was trying to protect the world.  
  
I smiled as I walked, they had always been loyal and this was only brought on by my un-organisation and the stress and strain of a new enemy. I didn't blame them for acting the way they did, she I forgave them, but I wasn't about to go and say, 'oh by the way, I forgive' now was I?  
  
~ * ~  
  
But with that out the way, I was faced with a problem. Where was I to go? I couldn't go 'home', the scouts and Darien were mad at me. Molly's was an option, but I'd rather not. I could always . no, where could I go?  
  
Wherever I would go, I would need clothes, so I started making my way back to where I had lived all my life in this millennia. I was a few streets away when I nearly walked into Molly and Melvin.  
  
"Serena, what did you do?" Melvin asked me.  
  
"Yeah, your parents are sating that you no longer live there and could we give you these." Molly said while indicating a plastic bag.  
  
"What's in the bag?" Knowing full well what was in the bag, I still asked.  
  
"Some of your clothes, books, pictures and a box." Molly answered. "What happened?"  
  
Well they were going to find out anyway, "Well you see they aren't my real parents, I'm an orphan. And well they don't like the way I act; they think I'm setting a bad example for their son so they told me to leave. And I did."  
  
"You're an orphan? Wow, wait till everyone hears this," strange, I always thought it was the Queen of Gossip and not the King Of Gossip.  
  
"MELVIN! Shut up! Serena, where are you gonna go? I would say mine, but there's no room with all the decorating that's going on in the shop."  
  
"It's ok Molly, I have somewhere else in mind," not exactly truthful, but I didn't want to worry her.  
  
"Oh . are you staying with one of your other friends?" She looked sad.  
  
"No Mol, I'm not. In fact, I'm not even counted as their friend anymore."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" Melvin cried and I thought I was loud.  
  
"Serena, what are you on about? Oh wait, let's think about this, you just don't want to introduce me to them, is that it? Am I really that bad? Well Serena, I've been your friend for ages, but you've really hurt me! C'mon Melvin, let's leave the dimwit on her on, she doesn't want our friendship!" Molly marched off, leaving but me and Melvin looking thunderstruck, but her followed after her, leaving me alone.  
  
Well I've had a good day! 


	7. Talk About A Good Day!

Justice for the Moon, Chapter Seven Ok let's re-cap my day so far. In the early hours of the morning, I found out how my father died. I then had to face the tortures of school where I had a free study lesson and was invited to sit with two different groups of people. One would have had me gossiping and the other battle planning, when all I wanted to do was think about my own battle, which is what I tried to do. I then sat with my old friends during lunch so that I could enjoy their over-due company and not have to think anymore about the DLs Dark Lunarians I was then told of a scout meeting and I recognised the sorcerer's face. I then needed to speak to Serenity and so I needed to sleep where I asked Molly and found out that we had grown even further apart than I realised. While sleeping I confirmed that the dark sorcerer was the guy that had killed my father and the guy that was heir to the DLs 'throne'. I also met up with old friends, ones that I had been responsible for their deaths, how nice of me! Then I remember about a meeting about my trip away that I was late for. While running there, I crashed into Darien when my 'dad' promptly turned up and practically threw me in the car. Then when I get home and the Blake's leave, my 'parents' start an argument with me and tell me to leave, forever, and they smash the Imperium Silver Crystal! I wander around Tokyo finding my way to the Cherry Hill Temple where Chad shows through as a great friend. Then my court and prince tell me that I'm not worthy of being leader and that I'm an idiot for smashing the crystal, my crystal, my inheritance. And finally, my only friends left, 'cept for Chad and maybe Andrew, desert me because they think I don't like them!  
  
WHY DOES NO ONE EVER GIVE ME A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN?  
  
Well this is good! Two people I love have given their lives in sacrifice for me so that I can be happy when I'm not. They died so I could have a good life but the evil, miserable forces will not allow that!  
  
Now, I don't even have the power to destroy them. I can't get the Justice that the Moon Kingdom deserves. That 'prince' of the DLs should have faced my wrath for what he did to my father and what his father did to the diplomats. Now all I'd do is get in the way and I have to leave the justice to the scouts, even though they have no idea.  
  
I needed help, but who could help me. My mother and father were dead. My court has deserted me. My boyfriend, true love, has near murdered me. My friends and family have disowned me, who can I turn to? Artemis and Luna are like the scouts, no-go areas.  
  
There were only four people that I could turn to, but where were they? Did they even exist outside my dreams? Were they truly good?  
  
"Hey did you know that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness!" A voice teased near my ear. I jumped as I turned to owner of the voice.  
  
"Was I really talking?"  
  
"No Sere, you weren't talking to yourself out loud. Saying whatever about existence outside of dreams or whatever is going on in your wonderful brain."  
  
"Zachary!" I chided at him. On a more serious note and threw my arms around him and said, "I'm so glad you're here."  
  
He didn't have time to respond as a new voice spoke up, "Hey Zach, Serena, watch out, Darien n' Amy'll be getting jealous."  
  
"Justin! What is this make Serena's day even worse?"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about making it worse?"  
  
"Yeah, we're just trying to make you feel better." Justin was looking worried.  
  
"Hey, it's ok, I know you were just messing, but I've had a reaaaallllllllllyyyyyy bad day."  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" Zachary face smiled.  
  
"Sure, thanks . but where?"  
  
"How about our place?" Justin suggested.  
  
"Great." I smiled at them, one of my first in a few hours.  
  
We started walking to the other side of the park. "So what's with the bag?" Justin asked.  
  
"Oh my parents have thrown me out!" I smiled and spoke sweetly.  
  
"Oh . right . well we weren't expecting that."  
  
"Sorry." 


	8. A New Group Of Friends

Justice for the Moon, Chapter Eight  
  
"Zach I swear, if you get a knot in my hair, then you'll feel the weight of my fist against your face!" I said in mock anger. I had returned with him and Justin to a huge house, more like mansion, and met up with Malcolm and Nathan in the flesh and not dreams.  
  
I had told my story and heard theirs. They still had the power to fight but didn't because of the evilness of Beryl. She had brainwashed them completely and when she was banished, her hold on them had ceased. But how could they approach the scouts and prince after all the trouble they had caused. However knowing what I know now that I didn't last week, I trusted them completely, even enough to allow them to change my hair style.  
  
It had been Nate's idea. I could still fight as the Moonlight Wanderer; I wouldn't be recognisable, especially with a different hair style. So that was what was happening, Zach was changing my hair style. Now, my hair was flowing completely down and had small plaits hanging around it.  
  
As the Moonlight Wanderer, I wore a white long-sleeved top that showed my mid-drift and white pants with white trainers. And on top of that, I wore a long white cloak and a 'mask' that covered my face, except for my eyes, which was funnily enough also white. From the back you could see my long golden hair, but that wasn't enough to recognise me.  
  
"C'mon Sere, let's go see how much training we need to put you through," Malcolm, or 'Mal' spoke with a laugh in his voice.  
  
So I followed the guys and was led into a proper training ground and not the courtyard of the Cherry Hill Temple. There was a big gym with various pieces of equipment and there was a 400 metres athletics track, there was also an obstacle course and a gymnasium. And to top it off, there was a 15 metres by 15 metres Blue Square that had an assortment of weapons next to it. There was also to my amazement, and joy, a ice rink!  
  
"Wow," was the only thing that I could think of to say. "It's . big." Man you can really tell that I excel in English!  
  
"Ok Sere, your training schedule goes like this: We all stretch out and do 800 metres on the track." Justin was informing me, "Next, we're going to put you through the obstacle course to see how quick you are. Then in the square we're going to see how you fare with different weapons and re-train you with them if needs be. And lasting we can then try it out on the ice, see if you can cope with skating and fighting at the same time." He was openly smirking. How I would love to wipe it off his face.  
  
"Let's get going then, I have a feeling that the this weekend is going to be the time when he strikes." I said softly.  
  
"By he, you mean Prince Malice?" Mal asked.  
  
"Yep, the 'prince' of the DLs." I spat the word 'prince' out; he was not one and would never be one . unless some stupid princess married him under the pre-tense that he 'loved' her. How pathetic would they have to be? Not to mention gullible.  
  
So we stretched and we ran and found that I had not changed really. When I set my mind to it, I could run without stumbling, in prefect style. "Way to go Sere!" Nate congratulated me.  
  
"Thanks!" I grinned and did a little, crazy jump in the air, earning myself a laugh from the others in the room, my friends.  
  
When it could to the weapons training, I was, as usual, more harmful with my Staff of Power. However, I still practiced with the bow and arrow, the sword, and hand-to-hand combat. I also tried out my own energy attack, 'Crystal Shards', which surprisingly still worked even though the crystal had been destroyed.  
  
Un-surprisingly, I kicked Nate's, Zach's, Mal's and Justin's butts on the ice, without breaking a sweat. I was feeling high, the best I had in that entire day when everything had gone wrong. But as usual, the feeling wasn't allowed to last for a long time. My stomach lurched suddenly and I slipped on the ice. Malice was gathering energy from inside the park. He was planning a new assault and the scouts wouldn't be able to handle it.  
  
I told the guys and they thought it would be best if we went but hung back to see how the scouts got on without the presence of Sailor Moon. We teleported there and saw the scouts, in civilian form, oblivious to the threat nearby, chatting idly away.  
  
"I kinda feel sorry for Serena-" Amy started but was interrupted by Raye.  
  
"How can you be, you know what she did?"  
  
"I know, but let me finish, I feel sorry for her, but I didn't think she was capable of being THAT stupid!"  
  
"I agree with you Ames, but can you believe what she said to Darien? She was so cold to him. He loved her and she threw it back in his face." Lita spoke with anger flowing from her voice without a care.  
  
"I know, I saw his heart brake, I mean all he did was re---re---re-iterate what we had said and said what was on his mind, she had no right to speak to him like she did," Mina added.  
  
I was fuming! There is no other way of way explaining how I was feeling. I was about to explode and I sure hoped that it was 'Prince' Malice that felt my anger with the scouts watching, cowering back in fear.  
  
"Hey guys, with all this talk, I haven't been able to tell you about Matthew. He's this really cool guy in my class and he's manage to persuade the Blakes' to allow him to come with us on the trip this weekend. It wa shim on the phone when you were arriving, cool huh?" Raye was speaking about this wonderful guy called Matt. Matt this and Matt that, god she was driving me crazy with Matt's so cool and Matt's so cu---te. OH MY GOD! Matthew was the nickname of Malice like Serena was of Serenity! Trust Raye to fall for the biggest JERK that I have ever seen in my whole life! He is going to pay!  
  
Well, I guess I will be making an appearance at the Ice Lake, I just won't be roped into doing any of the crappy 'team-building' exercises. I'll watch him and when he, makes his move, I'll make mine. Now where is he? .  
  
  
  
So what's going on here then? Found out next time!!!!!!!! 


	9. Intorduction Of Moonlight Wanderer

Justice for the Moon, Chapter Nine  
  
So there he was, the magic around him concealing his true identity, but because I know of his secret identity, I could see him for who he was. He attacked innocent people and the scouts were slow to get into action.  
  
"Hey! You! We're the Sailor Scouts and in the name of Mars-" "And Mercury!-" "And Jupiter!-" "And Venus!-" "We will punish you!"  
  
"Where is Sailor Moon?" He asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Tuxedo Mask had come into battle.  
  
"That is none of your business, but so you know, you shall bow down to me. Prince Malice of The Dark Lunarians and soon to be King Malice of the Light and Dark Lunarians with Serenity at my side! As she should have been all those years ago!" He finished with anger. Urgh! As if!  
  
"No way in hell would Serenity be THAT stupid to fall for you, all she ever loved was Endymion, the Prince of the Earth!" Sailor Venus spat at him.  
  
"NEVER INSULT SERENITY AGAIN!!!" He threw a bolt of dark energy at her. Sailor Venus fell back and was pushed back another 10 feet, screaming.  
  
"Sailor Venus!" Everyone called and I felt Lord Malachite beside me start forward in anger.  
  
"Come On guys, let's do this!" Sailor Mars instructed.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" "Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" "Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
A beam of light hit Malice with a bunch of roses flying around it. I thought it wouldn't hurt him, he was as strong as I was, there was no way that could destroy him!  
  
"Ha Ha Ha! Is that the best you can do? You Sailor Scouts are as pathetic as you were before! You couldn't even protect the King!" Anger boiled through my veins, he was using their obvious lack of memory against them! He knows that it will confuse them! Well I'm going in! He's going to pay for what he did to my father! "Come On, give it your best shot!" He laughed.  
  
I didn't give the scouts or Tuxie Boy a chance to attack again. "Crystal Shards!"  
  
Sharp, silver crystals flew dangerously towards Malice. He stumbled back a few paces and I followed through with an attack with the staff. I cut down his arm and was preparing to swing the staff horizontally where it would release an arc of energy, however he caught the energy and then the staff in his hands.  
  
"Who the heck are you!?!" He demanded with contempt. I heard similar questions from behind me where the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask stood.  
  
"I am the Moonlight Wanderer, sworn to fight the scum of the universe who kill for fun! Take the blame, because it was your fault that King Morality died! You were the one who blasted him! Serenity never even liked you let alone loved you! You killed her father, and on her behalf, as her true protector, I will have the revenge that is rightfully hers!" My face was outlined with fury as I spoke. My hands were shaking with anger as they gripped the staff in two hands.  
  
"Well Well Well, someone knows their history! That stupid King died because he mocked at the treaty that my father sent to him, as an act of peace!" Malice snarled at me.  
  
"Act Of Peace?!? You must be mad, Serenity betrothed to you? Why do you even think that she would want to? Never mind the fact that her mother and father would not have allowed it? You are so pathetic! You and your whole pitiful kingdom!"  
  
"We were ready to make peace!"  
  
"Ready to make peace!!! I am so sorry! When we tried to settle the differences, you killed all our diplomats. Each death as horrifying as the next! The visions of them lying their dead, still haunt some of us NOW!" I couldn't contain myself. I loathed this man! My anger was bursting to the full already and he was trying to blame my parents for all the bloodshed.  
  
I pulled the staff from his hands violently and sent blast after blast at him, with him retaliating back. I conjured the blade to appear at the bottom of the staff and hurled it through the air where it hit its target, Malice.  
  
His screamed pierced through the air, sending shivers down my spine and those around us.  
  
"This isn't over Wanderer!" I focused on the staff and it returned to my hand after I whispered, "return". "We will meet each other again! Do not doubt that!" he disappeared and left me there still shaking with anger.  
  
"I do not doubt it, and you will not make it out alive." I spoke softly with anger flowing freely.  
  
I turned and saw the scouts staring at me. Before they could speak an un- natural sound came for my far left, a creature. To be more precise, a human that had been turned into what it was now. If it didn't kill or suck the life out of anyone, he would return to being human. I just had to keep him on his toes.  
  
But the scouts had other ideas.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" "Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" "Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
Tux also through roses, but if it reached him, he would be destroyed, an innocent. I took the hit and threw an arc of energy at them by the use of the staff.  
  
"What are you DOING?!?" Sailor Mars was on her feet screaming at me in usual fashion, even if she didn't realise she was doing it.  
  
My reply was not going to be voiced as I heard the roar of the human- monster as he moved to attack by-standing humans. I jumped high over his head and pushed my staff to the ground in front of him, making him lose his balance. He came tumbling down at my feet.  
  
The scouts were readying to attack again, so I sent anther arc at them. It was not enough to seriously hurt them, but it was enough to deflect their attacks. Down at my feet my staff-tipped blade was at the back on the human- monster, I relaxed it as I saw the dark energy remove itself from his body. He lay at my feet and started to stir. I jumped away into the trees with the Royal Guard stood, watching.  
  
  
  
So! What do y'all think of this latest instalment? R&R please! Well you don't have to . but I just love reading what you think of this! 


	10. A New Plan

Justice for the Moon, Chapter Ten  
  
"His royal highness, Prince Malice is taking on civilian identity like we do. His name is Matthew and he attends T*A school, Raye's school and the silly Martian Princess has developed an attachment to him." I fumed as I paced in front of my audience.  
  
"He's also going on this Ice Lake trip that all Sere's year is going on." Malcolm reminded them. "I think it's a safe bet to say that he's going to plan some kind of assault there, seeing as though he made special plans to go there." The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"So it's safe to say that we'll be going there?" Justin asked, although we all knew that we would be going there.  
  
"Ok, When do we leave then?" Zach asked in the general direction of me.  
  
"They trip starts in two days, but I suggest that we go as soon as we can, so we can learn short-cuts and the general surroundings of the place." I suggested and was met with approval.  
  
~ * ~  
  
When we were all packing, we teleported to Lake Guila, which was more commonly referred to as the Ice Lake, because it was basically a hole that was filled with ice, even in the summer months.  
  
We scouted around the surroundings of the Lake. We saw the house where the party was intending to stay and we saw a number of 'tributaries' coming off from the Ice Lake.  
  
It was getting late when Mal suggested that we set up some kind of camp.  
  
"I say we set up somewhere far away from the lake and house, in between one of the small rivers." Nate remarked.  
  
"I agree, we can't allow ourselves to be detected by the scouts or anyone else that might roam near us." Zach agreed, as did the rest of us.  
  
~ * ~  
  
By nightfall, we had conjured up a reasonably big beach-house (least that's what it looked like). It had rooms for each of us, a living room/ dining room/ kitchen and a bathroom.  
  
I settled myself to sleep feeling content after a long, good meal and the knowledge that I had friends and protectors near me. I also fell asleep with the thoughts that the scouts and Darien were just tired out and were shocked about the crystal and Molly was just disappointed, to explain their behavior.  
  
  
  
Hey, sorry about the delay in sending this, but the short story is that I haven't had access to a computer and even now, this access is limited. Sorry, I am going to try and update more though. 


	11. Crystal Retrieval

Justice for the Moon, Chapter Eleven  
  
When I awoke the next morning, I did not know where I was. Tiny rays of sunlight poured through the small windows to my right. I was in a reasonably sized, wooden room. Instinctly I reached for my locket, and that's when I remembered. The locket was gone; the crystal in pieces, friends of all ages deserted me, and Malice. He was the only thing that could make my blood curl as it did then.  
  
A knock at the door startled me out of my daydream that held horrors for his lowness. "Come in," I called.  
  
"Good Morning Sere," Zach came in.  
  
"Morning Zachary. What time is it?"  
  
"About eleven o'clock, want any breakfast your laziness?" He joked and I threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Depends on which of you happens to be attempting breakfast."  
  
"Oh only the talented chef, Nathan."  
  
"That's good to hear. I'll be out as soon as I'm dressed." He closed the door behind him as I conjured up a pair of white tracksuit bottoms, a black- strapped top and a blue jumper/jacket to go over the top.  
  
~ * ~  
  
After a breakfast of bacon, eggs, sausages and pancakes (what? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day), we took to the ice and observed our surroundings. We found many look-out pints where we could watch the main lake without being noticed.  
  
Apparently, Nathan and I were showing off our skills on the ice. He still shared Lita's passion for cooking and skating, so we, quite rightly, put the others to shame while on the ice.  
  
We also found places to watch the house. We installed old Moon and Earth technology that allowed us to watch places where we hooked up our mini-cams to different trees and the house and the lake. We also laid hidden traps for Malice.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Over dinner, a thought occurred to me. "Hey, what happened to Malice's guards?"  
  
"Good point Sere, but you answered it yesterday," Malcolm grinned at me.  
  
At my puzzled face, Justine continued, "Yesterday, in the Gardens Of Serenity, your past self explained."  
  
"We meant to tell you, but you had a lot on your mind already, and it kinda slipped ours." Zach interrupted.  
  
I nodded in understanding and Justin continued, "Malice's mates need the power of the silver crystal to bring them to him. This goes for all his kingdom. Like your kingdom, his people are all living on Earth and can only be re-awaken when he calls on the crystal's power to do it."  
  
"I've used the crystal before so do you mean that the wielder of the crystal needs to intend to use it for that reason?" I questioned.  
  
"Yep, you don't even need all of the crystal, only a tiny fragment will do it." Nathan informed me.  
  
I thought for a moment. Malice needed t be destroyed so he could never re- awaken his kingdom, but he needs Sailor Moon to obtain the crystal/ I needed to retrieve the crystal parts that were in my old home. I ran this idea by the Royal Guard and Zach said he'd come with me.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Zachary and I teleported to my room. We were already transformed to our alter egos and held out our weapons, my staff and his sword. It was nearly eight o'clock now in the evening and we could hear laughter from downstairs. I quietly crossed to my window where I saw the Blake's car parked outside our house. I whispered this to Zoicyte who nodded and we lightly walked through the house to the stairs and into the living room. The noise abruptly stopped as they show us trespassing in the room. Terror held them as they hurriedly huddled as far away from us as they could.  
  
I spoke in a cold tone, "What you did to Serena was unforgivable. She looked to you for love because her real parents were dead. They suffered horrible deaths and died with only when they thought their daughter was to be loved and have the one treasure that they could give her, the crystal. But you both destroy both of their hopes." So it was a little exaggeration, but how were they to find out the real truth?  
  
"We . We . We didn't know!" Ken Tsukino stammered out.  
  
"Pathetic." Zoicyte said loudly to me.  
  
"The crystal fragments, where are they?" I asked even more coldly.  
  
Ilene Tsukino pointed upstairs while Ken stammered once more, "Upstairs, in . in the . in the safe."  
  
I looked towards the only male who was not an adult here, "Sammy, you and I will go and get them." I pointed the staff at him for effect and he grabbed the keys his father held out for him and ran towards the door. I followed him as he half fell; half climbed his way up the stairs. I felt sorry for him as he fumbled with the lock. I gently enclosed my hand around his and together we unlocked the safe.  
  
Out of no-where, I produced a small black, suede bag. I carefully placed the fragments and the locket into the bag and then closed the safe. I handed him back the key and smiled at him. I did a double-take at him as I noticed a single tiny shard of crystal tied delicately into his necklace.  
  
"Goodbye Sammy." He stood still as I walked back to my companion where we teleported back to our ice lake quarters. 


	12. The Night Before

Justice for the Moon, Chapter Twelve  
  
I showed the crystal pieces to the Earth Lords and watched as they placed their protective magic to it. I then joined in with my own brand of moon magic.  
  
"There, Malice will not be able to detect the presence of the crystal when he comes tomorrow." Malcolm stated happily.  
  
I determined to not speak of the crystal shard that Sammy held. If worst came to the worst and Malice re-awakened his army of losers with the crystal, and then gained complete control of the Imperium Silver Crystal, I could use Sammy's piece to drain Malice's part and then add it to mine. If worse still I were to die, the scouts could use a sailor planet attack and focus it around the hidden fragment.  
  
In the event that this did happen, I decided to create visions that could be sent to the scouts, Darien, Luna, Artemis, Andrew, Molly and Chad if I died.  
  
Tomorrow would be a long day. We had confirmed our plans before I asked about Malice's loser kingdom. We each had a location to guard so we could watch Malice and the scouts. We had also opened a mind link that would allow us to converse with each other without others around us hearing. Justin who was the 'techno-whiz' was going to stay in the cabin to watch all our monitors, mini cma images. Nate was by the house, and Zach, Mal and I were in different spots around the lake.  
  
Before they arrived, it was decided that Malcolm and I would watch the road the coaches would arrive on. Nathan, Justin and Zachary would disguise themselves and two of them would have a car accident and the other be the mechanic trying to fix the problem. This would cause a road block and give me and Mal a chance to check out Malice and any traps that he might have brought with him.  
  
They were arriving about midday so we were gonna be on watch from about eleven a.m. to be sure we didn't miss them.  
  
It wasn't that now, but I was shattered. I set the alarm to wake me up at the ungodly hour of nine in the morning and I fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes. 


	13. A Lost Young Soul

Justice for the Moon, Chapter Thirteen  
  
The morning's antics went off without a hitch, 'cept for the fact that Malice felt my presence, I'm sure he did. I was concentrating on him directly while Malachite checked the rest of the coach.  
  
Everyone seemed to settle in alright. Or at least I thought so until Nate suggested I go and see Sammy. As no one had yet to start skating, I teleported into Sammy's room. He was startled as he saw the Moonlight Wanderer stand tall with the staff in front of him. I then saw terror in his eyes as he back away from me.  
  
I gently laid my staff at my feet and spoke softly to him, "What's the matter Sammy? Besides the fact that you're scared of me." I smiled encouragingly at him.  
  
He seemed to relax a little. He smiled back and asked, "Well you seem to know Serena, so I guess I can trust you, right?"  
  
His face was full of hope, so I smiled, nodded and sat down on his bed. I was amazed as he threw himself into my arms and cried. I rocked him soothingly and he eventually spoke.  
  
"I miss her. Mum and dad went berserk on her and I was cared they'd do the same to me. I know we fought a lot, but I did love her. None my friends were invited here and I thought Serena and I might spend some time together, but now she hasn't come." He sobbed violently and I held him tighter.  
  
"Sammy," I said and forced him to look at me, "Serena loves you, I know she would have loved to spend time with you here."  
  
"Do you know where she is? Can I go to her?" He looked hopeful again, but this time I shattered it.  
  
"I know where she is, but you can't reach her."  
  
He thought about this for a long time and then asked, "Can I stay with you then?"  
  
"Sammy, my friends and I are doing something too dangerous for you to be with us." He looked broken-hearted. "This will be over soon and I promise you, Serena will come back and explain everything to you."  
  
"Can't you tell me?" He looked up at me, pleadingly.  
  
"I'd love to, but it's way too dangerous for you to know now." I think he understood this. He was about to ask me something more when I heard someone walking towards his door. I put my fingers to my lips and pointed to the door, and then moved to his balcony. My staff was still on the floor as the door started to open. "Return" I hardly moved my lips, and the staff returned to my hand.  
  
I waited around for the person, my adopted mum, his real mother, to leave.  
  
"Sammy", she said, "get ready, we're about to watch a film and have dinner." I heard his usual whine of complaint that sounded almost all the time, as did Ilene. I smiled in remembrance as she added, "And don't start that, you need to be there to be put into skating groups and hear the safety rules."  
  
From another world, a darker world, I heard my name being called, "Princess Serenity, I know you're hear, I call you forth." It was Malice.  
  
I relayed the message to the Lords and they told me he was on the ice. I turned quickly to look at Sammy and saw his mum was still there. I hurriedly wrote a note.  
  
"Sammy, I'm sorry I have to go so soon, but I am urgently needed. Find Molly and Melvin, they will look after you.  
  
Whenever you need me, think of me in your mind and I'll Try and come to you.  
  
Yours forever The Moonlight Wanderer"  
  
I placed it magically on his bed, and jumped away to the Lake. To where that lowlife scum waited for me. 


	14. Prince Malice

Justice for the Moon, Chapter Fourteen  
  
I saw him standing there. I skated towards, as the Moonlight Wanderer with the blade of my staff out.  
  
"Wanderer I called for Serenity, not you!"  
  
"The princess sends her regrets that she could not be here," I saw him smirk, so I added, "to kick your lame butt personally."  
  
He was still smirking, "I know that you, Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity are one." I tried not to let him know my alarm that he knew this. "Oh come now Serenity, you could not have possibly believed that I would not know this." I scowled at him and threw an arc of energy at him.  
  
"Now, now, that's not very princess-like, now is it?" I readied my Crystal Shards attack. "I just wanted to be friendly and tell you that the fun all starts tomorrow!"  
  
He threw a blast of his dark energy, which I equaled with Crystal Shards. We both held our attacks and for a while, energy met energy directly in the middle of us.  
  
There was an almighty sound, like a bomb going off. Where our attacks had met, they had exploded with all the energy that was flowing around them. The force of the explosion forced us both backwards on the ice.  
  
Through the smoke and haze I heard his voice, "Remember the fun starts tomorrow." By the time the smoke had cleared, he was gone.  
  
"Tomorrow it is then," I whispered and teleported back to the cabin.  
  
  
  
Yeah, sorry about the shortness of this chapter. 


	15. Gathering Information

Sorry, for taking ages to update, but you must have the same problems as me - exams, Christmas, school work, work, etc. Promise over Christmas I'll update more!  
  
Btw, this is too Mr/Miss Anonymous, Thanks for that, but you know, you must be stupid to actually bother to read the whole story and then decide to write that. I don't mind being flamed, but c'mon, if you do, make it better than two words, 'you're stupid'.  
  
Disclaimer: Have I ever written one of these? The plot belongs to me and the history of the moon that I made up as does Prince Malice and the ones that are actually good belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Don't sue me, I have NO money!!!  
  
Flames, reviews, criticisms, any ideas on how you want the plot to develop, you go all the way down to the bottom and click 'submit a review' and tell me there!!!  
  
Justice for the Moon, Chapter Fifteen  
  
After my encounter with Malice, I had a shower and then discussed our plan of attack. It was decided that I would go and see Sammy and find out about the order of the day for tomorrow. I then suggested that two of the guards went and searched for any traps or signs of Dark Lunarian traps.  
  
~ * ~  
  
I found Sammy already in his room, ready for bed. It was seven o'clock in the evening and although he looked like he was asleep, he wasn't, he was actually reading under the covers. I was silent while I moved, an old technique that I had relearned, so Sammy did not hear me. I think he must have felt that someone was watching him though as he jumped out of bed and stood in a fighting stance. He lost that pose as he saw he was me and smiled, which I returned.  
  
"Sorry about before, I just had to go," I apologized.  
  
"S'ok, I'm just glad that you came back." He put his arms around my waist and hugged me. Was this really Sammy? He never hugged me! But then he never said that he loved me before. Maybe it's cos he's lonely . or maybe he's got a crush on me, as the Moonlight Wanderer, I mean, I know he likes Sailor Moon. Oh PLEASE let it be because he's lonely and he thinks that the Wanderer is cool! I know he's not really my brother, but we were raised like that.  
  
"Sammy," I spoke and he moved his head so that he could see my face, "What is happening tomorrow?" He looked at me curiously. "Tomorrow, what is the order of the day? Breakfast, lunch, dinner, skating time?"  
  
"Um, breakfast is between eight-thirty and nine-thirty, we have to be on the ice at ten, er, at 1.30 we have an hour to eat and be back on the ice again at 2.30 until 5.30. Then we have dinner at 6.30 and we can do whatever we like." He dragged me to sit on his bed as I processed this information. Sammy seemed to realize that I would not share any information to why I needed this, so he sat contently beside me with my arm loosely around his neck.  
  
"So who'd you sit with for dinner?"  
  
"Molly and Melvin. They're ok, Molly's in my skating group so I'll have her."  
  
"How is she?" I asked thinking about the hurt look on her face the last time I saw her.  
  
"She's ok, sad about Serena leaving too." A small smile played on my lips.  
  
"How about Serena's other friends? Mina, Amy, Raye and Lita?"  
  
"They're fine, laughing together all the time."  
  
I nodded once more, and then asked quietly, "D'you know who Darien is?"  
  
Sammy nodded, showing his intelligence he said, "Yeah, they pointed out all the group leaders and he's mine. He's seems kinda down." He hesitated, "Did he know Serena too?"  
  
"Yes, he did. They were going out and everything seemed fine. That was until he sided with her friends and left her all on her own. No it seems he must be regretting it." I said quietly. "Sam, I have to go."  
  
Truth was I just wanted to get away from his questionings. He stared sadly at me as I waved goodbye and jumped out the window. 


	16. The Battle Commences

Ok: * ___ * denotes conversation between Serena and the Royal Guard (Zach, Malcolm, Nate and Justin.) ~ ___ ~ denotes conversation between Serena and Malice.  
  
Justice for the Moon, Chapter Sixteen  
  
As I crouched silently in a tree, literally above Darien as he taught his group to skate, I spotted Molly standing by Sammy, linked arm in arm with him. I smiled, they were looking after each other. Amy and Mina were next to each other with Raye hanging of Matthew's arm. I think he noticed my staring as he smirked through Darien's explanation.  
  
* I think I'm going to scream!!! * Nathan said through the link that we had opened up.  
  
* Why, what's the deal? * Malcolm said.  
  
* Some jerk is talking about how he is going to get into Lita's pants! * Nate replied in obvious anger.  
  
* Get used to it! Everyone seems to be doing it to Darien. * I remarked.  
  
* Zach! Heads up! DL youma approaching your end! * Justin warned.  
  
Zachary must have been taking care of it and I turned my attentions away from the conversation and turned to Darien. He was trying to hold Sammy and Molly up at the same time while they struggled to stand up on the ice. It didn't help that Ken and Ilene Tsukino were on the shore by them getting some refreshments ready and were openly laughing at Darien. They could hear all the conversation as I could and stopped laughing abruptly at Sammy's question. Everyone except for Amy, Mina and Raye seemed to want to know the answer, especially Sammy and Matthew.  
  
"Did you ever love my sister?"  
  
Prince Charming seemed at a lose as he just stared at my brother before quietly saying, "Of course I did." He seemed to want to leave it at that, but Sammy had other ideas.  
  
"But why did you side with Amy, Raye, Mina and Lita other that issue?" I wasn't sure whether to cringe or laugh out loud. My so-called parents didn't know about that, and it happened in a line of events so there was no way he could have known without speaking to me.  
  
"How do you know that?" Amy asked quietly, thinking along the same lines as me. Both Darien and Sammy were spared answering the questions however, as a commotion had appeared on the other side of the ice.  
  
Zachary or Lord Zoicyte as he was dressed, had been thrown backwards onto the ice. He landed right next to Lita and he stared at her, unable to move. I had forgotten about the youma that he had been dealing with. The other lords seemed to read my mind. He was unable to defend himself against an attack from the youma that approached him and also any attack that Lita might throw at him.  
  
Lita was at a loss as she stared over in the direction of the other scouts who shrugged. Matthew I noticed, was smirking, a group of youmas appeared nearby Zoicyte. He was trying to draw us out, trying to find out where we were hiding.  
  
Nephlyte appeared from thin air as he reached out from his fallen comrade while attacks from Jedyte and Malachite protected them. A crowd of youmas appeared to come towards Darien and the scouts. I swung the staff and jumped from the tree.  
  
Skating boots appeared on my feet and my whole attire changed. I had no idea what was happening, but my hair was still in its current style, while my clothes and cloak were replaced by a pure white skating dress AN: one of those really short outfits they were in competitions and a shorter cape.  
  
Oh no! I remember now, whenever I touched the ice I would normally transform into this. I heard gasps from all around the ice as I was recognized. I saw Luna and Artemis' mouths drop open. I stared at Darien before hearing a blood-curdling scream that brought me back to reality.  
  
Jedyte was down. He was spinning across the ice towards me. I allowed my magic to slow him down and I jumped over him swinging the staff at the offending youma, who disintegrated.  
  
I saw the other lords finding it hard to control the youmas.  
  
"In the name of the Moon, all the heiress to the throne, I command the power to me." I chanted softly but each time my voice grew and I was transformed to Princess Serenity. Pink light glowed all around me and spread across the lake, destroying all DL youmas. Matthew was slightly hurt, but it wasn't enough to seriously hurt him without the power of the crystal behind it.  
  
I looked over to Nephlyte where he and Malachite was holding up a severely battered Zoicyte.  
  
* Get him out of here, I'll deal with the others and bring Justin with me. * I said to the others who teleported with the exception of Jedyte.  
  
I walked over to Justin and saw he was badly hurt. "Thanks for the rescue," he said.  
  
"Any time." I helped him to his feet.  
  
We were practically on top of where the whole group had congregated. I had strange looks from everyone. Sammy was in awe, my parents were staring at me with angry expressions, I too was remembering the time that Zach and I had threatened them so we could re-claim the crystal back. Darien was staring back with a familiar expression while Raye and the others were livid.  
  
"Serena! How can you even think of helping that Nega-thrash!" She was referring to Justin who had powered down because of the pain.  
  
I rolled my eyes and turned to Matthew.  
  
~ Well, Serenity, I congratulate you. You managed to defeat a small number of my army without using the crystal. ~ He stared straight into my eyes and we held a private conversation in our heads.  
  
~ Well it's not like it was too difficult. ~ I stared straight back at him.  
  
"Serena get your eyes of my man!" Raye screeched, sending all the birds out of their trees.  
  
"Now, now Raye, stop scaring the birds. And for your information he is not your man and never will be your man." She seemed to try to come towards me, but Darien put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
I started to turn away towards the hut that we had built when a voice called after me, "Well Serenity, you know that all you have to do is say the words and I'll be ours!" Matthew called.  
  
Justin and I looked at each other, then nodded.  
  
He supported himself while I skated quickly back to Matthew. I neared him and jumped into the air, throwing my legs out to kick him, however he caught them. I struggled to get one leg free and managed to throw him a distance away from everyone.  
  
"I knew you had it bad for me, don't worry about it!" He jumped to his feet and invited me to attack him again.  
  
"I'm so glad you figured it out." I said sarcastically. I went into a spin in the air and he spun around to face me as I passed him. As I landed my leg hit the back of his and he fell to the ice. I smiled with the feeling of moon power in my hands. The staff threw him back towards the stunned group and Justin and I disappeared into the woods. 


	17. A Cover Up and An Old Tale

Justice for the Moon, Chapter Seventeen  
  
It was unbelievably strange as Justin and I reached the hut. The three others were staring at the screens where we had placed cameras and it seemed like nothing had happened. Nearly everyone in the skating group were sitting at dinner, almost unaware that the battle had just occurred.  
  
"Does anyone notice else think that that's strange?" I pointed towards the screen.  
  
"You mean like they have no clue as to what has just occurred?" Zachary turned to look at me.  
  
"Oh yes, like they have no idea about me, or us," I was shocked at their calmness and so were my friends.  
  
"Do you reckon Malice has had anything to do with this?" Nathan asked after we had a long silence.  
  
"Probably, considering you two," Justin pointed to me, "did have some kind of run in. People would have jumped to conclusions and it's probably easier for him if no one confronted him on his actions towards you."  
  
"So did this cover up reach as far as the scouts and the prince?" Malcolm asked thoughtfully. Everyone seemed to look at either myself, Zachary or Justin as if we were the fountains of all knowledge. It wasn't like they did not have their own intelligence, but I was always able to think along the lines that an enemy might, Justin was the ace in department of technology, Zachary was the ultimate fountain of magical knowledge, while Nathan excelled in martial arts knowledge while Malcolm for make plans to catch out anyone that he felt inclined to do so.  
  
"I'm not too sure," I said. Turning to Justin, "Can we focus on them and hear their conversation?"  
  
"We should be able, just give me a sec." He quickly sat in his chair and pressed a few buttons, and in a matter of seconds, we had sound.  
  
Mina was heard to say, "Ames, do you have any idea what they want to talk to us about? I mean it's not like that creep Malice is going to know to attack her for us is it?"  
  
Amy leant across the table and said, "I'm not sure, but we have to be on our guard just in case, he might be."  
  
"You guys, I'm worried about Luna," Raye said and Serena found herself leaning closer to the monitors to hear better. "Ever since we returned from the lake, her and Artemis have been in a deep, quiet conversation. It's like they know something is about to happen."  
  
They were silent for a while before Mina spoke up, "You know, when I walked into our room, they were talking quietly and I heard the words Serena, Moonlight Wanderer, Sailor Moon and Moon Princess, then when they saw me, they stopped."  
  
As Justin pushed the volume button down, we all looked at each other. "It would seem that Malice has performed some kind of spell to prevent them from remembering, but I think he did not think to include Luna and Artemis, so they still have the memories of what happened today." I concluded and the others around me nodded.  
  
We continued to watch the screen in silence and before long, Matthew had appeared. "Hey girls, what did you think of the white skater?" Everyone around them moved in. Justin pulled out and we saw that Darien, Sammy and Molly were part of that group. We also found ourselves being pulled closer, but out of curiosity, white skater?  
  
"Well, before we came here, I decided to do some research on the Lake. It seems that someone, a princess, once used to come here to meet her prince. The prince and the princess were the heirs to the thrones of their feuding kingdoms. She was first hurt in battle when she was fourteen and he eighteen. The Princess fell from the sky and landed here. He looked after her because he fell in love, as did she. They were both perfect skaters and normally met up and skated with masks on in pure white clothes. However, one day guards from an evil kingdom followed her and found out their secret. The Prince of Earth defended the Princess of the Moon but fell in battle as her guards came to defeat the evil. Soon the kingdoms found out about the forbidden love and the feuding stopped. People from both kingdoms were able to roam freely in foreign lands and an alliance was formed. Princess Serenity mourned everyday for her love and skated to remember his memory. She eventually fell in love again, but no matter how much she tried, he was never her true love." Matthew paused and amusedly looked around the shocked faces of the scouts and Darien, he then added, "Of course this all happened about a thousand years ago. Even though the young princess was married she still continued to mourn and to this day, she is still said to skate for his life."  
  
I swear, whenever Matthew seems to open his big mouth, he causes smoke to steam out my head! Yes that story is true, but he's making it out to be me that was in love and not truly in love with Endymion. It was my mother. True she did love him, and never stopped, but she DID love my father in a completely different way! He knew about Prince Apollo and she he loved her!  
  
I felt an arm go around my shoulders and I was about to speak when Zachary said, "Don't worry, we know he's talking about your mother." I smiled up a him.  
  
We were silent for a while lost in our own thoughts, when Nate spoke up softly, "I feel sorry Queen Serenity, she lost the two men she loved most in the world."  
  
"Yeah, that's why she was so determined that nothing would split me and Endymion up." I said and added, "You know Malice was telling that story to make Darien think I didn't really love him." They nodded.  
  
"Malice is going to pay for everything that he has done in this life and the past!" Malcolm said with anger in his voice and face.  
  
~ Oh really Princess? Maybe you should tell your friend not to be so hasty! For I have the crystal! ~ 


	18. Talk Of Crystal And Destruction

Hey! Happy New Year!  
  
Disclaimer: In my letter to Santa I asked for the ownership rights to Sailor Moon, but I must have been bad something in the year, because I didn't get it. (I'm joking here) Sailor Moon does not belong to me and I am using the characters without permission. You may sue, but you won't get anything, as I have no money left after Christmas Shopping, and the Sales!  
  
An one more thing, remember to review!!!  
  
Justice for the Moon, Chapter Eighteen  
  
~ Oh really Princess? Maybe you should tell your friend not to be so hasty! For I have the crystal! ~  
  
His royal dumbness Malice appeared in front of us as we stood discussing his latest trick. "Now Princess Serenity, how could you have been stupid enough to let your guard down and allow the crystal to be destroyed." He paused as he saw five warriors before him, each gripping their preferred weapon. "Now, now, there is no cause for transformations. Because if any attack hits me, well the Princess feels it too. I have the crystal now and only she has the power to destroy me, but to do that she must be in control of the crystal and you cannot kill me Lord Malachite, because if you do, she dies. Sayonara kiddies!" He disappeared.  
  
As always, my encounters with him left me fuming. "It's true, whatever we do we're in a Catch 22 position. To kill him, I would need to hold the crystal now. You cannot kill him because the crystal binds us together. If you were to try and kill him, he could deflect it through the crystal to me, same for if you tried to kill me, it would automatically go to him, but he could still deflect it. Also, if I die in any circumstance, it would not affect him." I hated knowing all about the crystal.  
  
Zachary looked up dejected, "So there's no way we can stop the dark side from rising now?"  
  
"No, not without even a part of the crystal," Nathan sighed wearily.  
  
"What are the options left?" We looked at Justin who continued, "Do we tell the scouts and the prince? Do we let Malice take over?"  
  
"There is nothing we can do, the scouts do not trust us. To them, it would look like we are still the NegaVerse generals they hate and that Serena's been brainwashed." Malcolm said.  
  
"But what about the Moonlight Wanderer?" All eyes on me.  
  
"I highly doubt it, they probably think I'm dangerous. I didn't exactly make a good first impression did I?" We were all weary with the battle, injuries were slowing us down. "Luna and Artemis might be reachable, considering the monitor thingy we saw." I heard sniggering.  
  
"Monitor thingy?" Justin chuckled.  
  
"What? Give me a break, I'm tired!" I tried to reason.  
  
"Yes, but that's not exactly the most princess-like thing to say, is it?" Zachary teased.  
  
"Well excuse me for not knowing the technical thingy . word, and stop it," I could see them all laughing at me, "come on! I have something to tell you, but I don't want Malice to hear."  
  
"You think he's still listening?" Nate asked.  
  
"Not a clue, but I don't want to take any chances. Any ideas where we can go?"  
  
We were silent while we thought about it. "I do." Zach said, "Gather round into a circle and concentrate all your energy to me, I'll direct the teleport."  
  
A few minutes later we were in a deep forest. "I give you, the heart of the Amazon Jungle." Zachary said with pride.  
  
"Oh, I thought we were in a forest," I said to Justin who was on my left. He laughed at my stupidity.  
  
"So?" Mal prompted me.  
  
"Oh right, of course. Well Malice doesn't have all the crystal; Sammy has a tiny particle encased in his necklace. I can use that and we can get the scouts to help."  
  
"You brother wears a necklace?" Justin asked.  
  
"And what is wrong with that? It's just a piece of black string tied with a bit of crystal hidden inside it. I don't think he even knows what it contains. And before you ask, Luna and Artemis are going to make the scouts listen, and if they don't well I'll be making an appearance, but it won't be a tearful reunion."  
  
"When are we going to attack?" Nathan enquired.  
  
"Tomorrow. Mal, can you create a strategy?" He nodded. "Great, Justin I need you to try and figure out how Malice got the crystal. Nate you need to cook because I'm hungry," I grinned at him, "Of course, on a more serious note, can you check that there are no unexpected traps set for us around the camp?" Another nod, "And Zachary, can you research the ways to see through Malice's traps, and memory charms? Good, I have two cats to go see." We teleported to our different places. 


	19. The Cats Have Entered The Building

Oh My GOD! Eight Reviews for ONE chapter!!! Well because you did, I'll write this, actually its cos I'm bored and I have three hours free on a Thursday afternoon. Anyway, back to the story.  
  
DISCLAIMER: OMG! You'll never ever guess this. I don't own Sailor Moon or have any rights to it. Pity.  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Using all my magic that I could, I created a mist around me so my presence around Sammy's room went unnoticed. He was out, honestly, I spent all this energy just trying to get to him and he's not even here.  
  
* Hey Sere, Sammy is with everyone at dinner but Luna and Artemis are below you to the right. * Justin informed me.  
  
* Thanks Justin. *  
  
So I jumped down and found the room they were in. I love seeing terror appear in the eyes of those before me. I would of thought that they did know that I was the Princess of the Moon and that I was also the Moonlight Wanderer, as I was dressed now, but then maybe it was my power that scared them or even the fact that I attacked the scouts.  
  
"Hi Luna, Hi Artemis," I spoke cheerfully.  
  
"Hello . Serena," Luna said with no amount of small hesitation.  
  
"Good to know that you escaped his vileness' spell. It makes my life a little bit easier."  
  
"Serena, how can you fight beside those Nega-Scum? You must surely remember that they helped destroyed the Moon Kingdom." Artemis spoke carefully so not to annoy me too much.  
  
"Of course I remember that, but do you remember anything of the Moon Kingdom?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, we now the main things from there." Luna said defensively.  
  
"But you don't remember who Endymion's guards were?" They shook their heads, "And do you know that the story that Malice told everyone of the White Skater is not about me?" Another shake.  
  
"How do you know?" Luna asked.  
  
"Because, I have been regaining my memories for the past few months. The four that I work with now are the four that guarded Prince Endymion. And the white skater was my mother." They looked utterly confused. "It is true, I remember everything, you could quiz me on the history of the moon and I would ace it. But you must trust me, Malice has managed to infiltrate the defences we put up against him, but he still managed to obtain the crystal segments. By tomorrow evening, he will have re-made the crystal. If we kill Malice now, I die, if you kill me, Malice has complete control of the crystal. There is a small shard that I can acquire, but it will not do much. I need you to explain this all to the scouts as I need their help." I spoke clearly so I need not to explain again.  
  
"Ok, what do you need them to do?" Artemis asked.  
  
"You need to make them understand that the Royal Guard," confused looks from the talking cats, "the ex-NegaVerse Generals, are their allies, both sides need to work together."  
  
"Ok, we will do this." Luna said.  
  
"Good," I was about to continue when a purple light emerged form the corner of the room. First thoughts Malice, he was about to find the extra crystal piece. I hope not.  
  
  
  
So who do you think the purple light is? Thanks for reviewing and continue to do so!!! I get them out a lot quicker when you do!!!  
  
Thank you to -  
  
Rei2: Thanks for reminding me, I sometimes forget.  
  
Aleric: Is this out quick enough for your liking?  
  
Luna-Sarita: What can I say? Thanks!.  
  
Julie: Thanks for your review!  
  
NeoQueen: Thanks for pointing that out, I'm incorporating it into the story.  
  
JadesRose: Thanks for the review! I'll try to write more and get them up quicker.  
  
King Elendil: I'm keeping writing! ^v^  
  
Thanks to all of you before, I'll only just decided to write thank you's and I would continue, but I have to go to French, see ya laters! 


	20. Sammy and the Crystal

OMG! I know what you're thinking, this girl is still alive???? I know it's been a while, well about two months I think, but I'm back with a new chapter. I got a slight writer's block and then I forgot about this and started something new and then I got a completely different idea in my head and then I thought about this again and found I STILL had writers block and now I'm trying to write this chapter. And if any of you managed to follow any of that ramble then you are a genius. Anyway, besides the rambling, I'm trying to say sorry for the lack of updating.  
  
What else? I've no idea so I'll just get on with the story and try to remember what I was thinking and then add it later on ^__^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Pure and Simple (god I hated Hear'say).  
Chapter Twenty  
  
I sighed, the scouts would be returning to their rooms and I would have to face them. No, that's no true, the Moonlight Wanderer would face them, the protector of the moon and all that comes with it.  
  
"Your back," a delighted voice reached my ears, interrupting my thoughts.  
  
"Hey Sam," I greeted him, pulling him into a quick hug." "Enjoy your dinner?"  
  
"Yeah, Matthew Turner told us the legend of the Ice Lake."  
  
I laughed scornfully, "Of course and he knows all the little details about it doesn't he?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Sammy was confused.  
  
"He only told it to get the desired effect from the people around you. And he got it by his choice of words." I said bitterly.  
  
I shook my head, to clear those thoughts away, "But that's not why I'm here."  
  
"I should have guessed as much. You never come to see me, but pump me for information." It was his turn for the bitterness in the voice.  
  
"Sammy, don't believe that. I like coming to see you and talking to you, I always have, but there is about to be a war and I have to be prepared for it."  
  
"A war? Don't even think about starting it here, especially while we're here"  
  
"You sound like your father," I muttered. "It isn't my choice as to where and when it is. If it were up to me, I would have finished this a long time ago.  
  
"So what can I help you with tonight?"  
  
"You hold the key as to who wins, the Dark Lunarians or the Lunarians, the true rulers of this Universe." I said truthfully.  
  
"Me? How can I?"  
  
"The necklace you wear contains the single remaining fragment of the shattered Imperium Silver Crystal."  
  
"The what?" He gasped.  
  
"The Imperium Silver Crystal. The most powerful object in the universe and the most fought after. It was created as a weapon for the Moon Kingdom and passed down through the line of royalty."  
  
"So why do I have it?"  
  
"When your father smashed Serena's crystal he destroyed the irreplaceable historical object. A part of it was embedded into your necklace." I paused and decided to tell him something about my life, "Serena was the current wielder of the Silver Crystal. I take this remaining segment back to her before it's too late."  
  
Silently he removed the necklace and gave it to me.  
  
"I never even thought of her as a princess before."  
  
I laughed, "None of us did my friend, not even she dared to imagine it." I turned to the window, "She'll defeat the Dark Loonies and come see ya." I grinned at him and jumped to the next floor.  
Sorry, I did try to make this chapter longer and it was going to be, but I don't have time right now to finish the next part of it. I thought I should send this instalment out now cos I haven't updated in a while, but hopefully I will have more time now and I'll send you chapter 21.  
  
Remember, REVIEW! It really will make me type the next aprt up quicker. 


	21. Traitor

HEY! I think I might have finally broken the writer's block!  
  
So here's the next chapter: Serena meets the scouts again. Uh-oh!  
  
Disclaimer: Funnily enough, I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon.  
Chapter Twenty-One  
  
I paused outside the room of the Scouts. Thoughts ran through my mind, did I do the right thing in telling Sammy? He'll find out soon, like everyone will that Serena, Princess Serenity, Sailor Moon and the Moonlight Wanderer are all the same people. But I suppose we all have things that we wish we didn't know or that we don't understand; I guess this has to be his, while this is mine.  
  
I pushed the balcony door open and heard a collective gasp by the four girls in the room. Quickly they rose from their seats grasping their transformation wands.  
  
"Keep your seats, there's no need to get up just because I'm around," I smirked at them knowing that wasn't why they were standing. To them, I was an enemy just because I'd attacked them for their own good. Honestly, they would have felt bad about attacking a human-youma that was about to return to his normal form.  
  
Raye opened her mouth to say something, I raised one hand, "Whatever it is, I do not want to hear it Raye of Mars."  
  
"Well I won't waste my breath on you, I going to go see Matt," she huffed.  
  
"No, you will be seated and listen to me, the messenger of Serenity, the protector of the Universe." I said coldly. "As the princess' of the Inner Planets your direct duty is to the princess of your generation. Hurting her emotionally like you do was a direct violation of that duty."  
  
"Whatever, she had it coming to her. It's not like we enjoy risking ours lives for her, she doesn't even try to fight, she just whines constantly." Raye interrupted me.  
  
"Are you quite finished?" I spoke softly, coldness echoing from my voice.  
  
"No, actually I'm not. She then had to go and trip like the clumsy idiot that she is and smash the Imperium Silver Crystal so it was destroyed. She's such an idiot and I don't see why we have to protect her, we're princesses too so why should we have to do this?"  
  
In the second that she had stopped speaking, my staff blade was under her chin, resting on her neck. "Whether you like it or not you were born to protect her, get over it. And I never want to hear you making assumptions that are not true again. You have added one and three together and ended up with nine million! Now shut up and listen!"  
  
The four girls visibly paled and I smiled to myself. "I came here for a reason, not to discuss the ethics of the Moon." Breathing in I said, "Matthew Turner is an enemy of the Moon and all its Kingdoms. Now that you have been informed, you cannot go anywhere near him."  
  
"Excuse me! But who are you to tell me what to do?" Raye said indignantly. Turning to her friends she said, "I'll see you guys later." She grabbed her coat and walked to the door.  
  
"As I said, I am the messenger of Serenity and the protector of the Universe-" She interrupted me again.  
  
"Nice titles," Raye said sarcastically.  
  
"The Moonlight Wanderer always follows her duty. I am always there to clean up the messes you make and stop you from doing things that you shouldn't. Even if it means using force to stop you. As an Inner Planetary Scout you have failed to do your duty and I do not have a wish to fight beside you, but I have to and I will." I said as I watched her hand move to the door handle. "If you walk out that door Raye of Mars, and go to that worthless creep, you will be a traitor."  
  
"Serena's the traitor." With that said, she was out the door.  
  
Anger flooded my veins and coursed through my body. I fought to keep my anger in check and to not send an attack through the wall to where she was walking. My fists were clenching and unclenching when I felt a firm hand on my shoulder. Lita.  
  
"She may deserve it, but she is still one of us."  
  
"Not any more," Amy whispered.  
  
"What?" Mina and Lita exclaimed.  
  
"The Moonlight Wanderer is a messenger of Serenity. That means that any messages and orders that come from her are to be directly obeyed. And Raye just did the exact opposite of it." Amy said quietly.  
  
"Meaning?" Lita questioned the blue-haired genius.  
  
"Her power of fire and the Planet Mars is revoked." I said simply. "The planet of Mars has no heir and Raye is left defenceless against Malice."  
  
"Malice? But he doesn't know who we are!" Maid cried.  
  
"Incorrect Mina of Venus. He like many of us form the Silver Millennium Era has his memories. He knows who you are even if you do not know who he is." I said.  
  
"But Raye isn't going to allow him to take her somewhere secluded so he can destroy her." Lita said knowingly.  
  
"Oh really? So where has she gone now?" I countered.  
  
"That's completely different." Mina said.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"She's with Matt," Mina said shortly.  
  
"And how do you know that he can be trusted?" I asked.  
  
"Because he loves her. I am the Princess of Love and so I know these things!" Mina declared.  
  
It was her turn to feel the metal of my blade under her chin. "Don't ever tell me that that slime-ball is capable of love!" I hissed at her, "Malice and his followers are evil. They murder for fun, they killed the King and they plan on overthrowing the Moon Kingdom." I informed them even more of Malice/Matthew Turner.  
  
"Matt is Malice?" Lita said, worry etched all over her face.  
  
"And if he tries to hurt her Zachary and Nathan are on hand to stop him."  
  
"Excuse me! Those Nega-creeps!" Mina said outraged.  
  
"Zach isn't like that! Amy shouted.  
  
"And neither is Nate!" Lita cried. Both covering their mouths as they realised what they had said.  
  
I laughed lightly, "In the past you were lovers. Raye was with Justin and Mina, you were with Malcolm. They were brainwashed by Queen Beryl and made to fight against us, but now that she's gone, they're good and on our side."  
  
"If Justin loved her, then why isn't he helping?" Ay asked.  
  
"Because he Artemis and Malcolm are working on a project that requires their special skills. And Luna's doing something for me with another friend." I said as an afterthought.  
  
"What did you men by making assumptions?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well genius, I meant that Serena didn't trip and fall, breaking the crystal." I replied.  
  
"So how did it happen?" Lita asked.  
  
"You do not need to know that right now. You will find out eventually I think." I sighed. "Tomorrow will be a long day for all of us. You have a choice: fight along side myself and the Royal Guard and the other warriors of the Moon, or give up your powers and become normal."  
  
"Serena would like the second choice," Mina whispered.  
  
"She doesn't have a choice anymore, she's calling the shots on this fight and knows that she can never be normal again. She's been in too deep to back out now." I whispered remembering all the times that I had wished to be normal and not have a care in the world.  
  
"We don't know why we are fighting though." Lita said.  
  
"For now, all you need to know is that Malice delivered the final death blow to the King, a blast that was meant for Serena. You do not need to know the rest, you will have nightmares. If I could block it out, never remember it, I would, but I have to know it and see it all the times while I sleep. Hopefully it will end after this." I said mostly to myself.  
  
I crossed the room and had almost reached the window before a voice called after me.  
  
"What about Darien?" Lita called.  
  
"What about him?" I asked confused.  
  
"What about him?" She repeated. "You have to tell him something! He deserves to know, especially after he found out that he was second best to Serena."  
  
"Once again, you should never make any assumption on what you think you know. The story that Malice told you, although true, was not about Serena, but her mother." They gasped. "Queen Serenity loved Prince Endymion but when he died she was devastated. Eventually she found solace in Prince Apollo they married and Serena was born. Just because she always loved Endymion never meant that she didn't love Apollo, just in a different way."  
  
"Darien is not a concern of mine. Like always the Earth has made up its own mind on which wars they fight. They're people are normally given a free reign on who to follow. Darien's guards fight by their side because they know its right Darien has the same choice, I cannot force him." I continued my path to the window and returned to hidden hut.  
Well, I'm finished and it certainly is longer than most other chapters. Hope you liked it, REMEMBER READ, REVIEW!  
  
THANK YOUs:  
  
Snow Stalker ~ Is this a better length chapter? Glad I'm not the only one who can get writers block, I completely agree that writer's block is a pain in the behind!  
  
Ruka_Ten'ou_Girl ~ I was actually thinking about them being together, as you might have guessed!  
  
Master Elora Dannan ~ What can I say? THANKS!  
  
Gothic Doom ~ Thanks for the kudos! I don't personally think that fowl language is necessary either, but in some cases it can be justified. I just don't think the Sailor Scouts would use it so I don't when I'm writing a fic about them. 


	22. Cue the Scouts

Hello! I'm getting better at updating aren't I? ^__^  
  
Someone left a review saying that I'd forgotten about the purple light thing, well that light was giving me the writer's block so I skipped forward in time, like I'm about to do now. You'll find out who it was probably next chapter if not this one.  
  
Happy Readings and Reviewings (god I love it when I'm insane!)  
  
Disclaimer: What would I call you if I told you that I owed everything to do with Sailor Moon and you believed me? GULLIBLE!  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
Once again I was up a tree overlooking the Ice Lake, watching over my school friends and other people that I didn't really know. The Royal Guard were positioned around the Lake watching for Dark Loonie activity while Artemis was hanging over Mina's shoulders. Amy and Lita stood by her, a good distance away from Raye and his Slimeyness. Sammy was next to Molly and Melvin, staring intently at Darien who noticed his staring and was standing uncomfortably next to Andrew and Chad. Luna was still away on her mission from me.  
  
* Dark Loonie action heading right past me towards the Lake * Zachary's voice was heard through many heads. I noticed the three remaining Inner Scouts tense slightly.  
  
* What exactly are they doing, I can't see them. * Malcolm said.  
  
* Nothing, just waiting. * Zachary said.  
  
* Guess we're not the only ones waiting for a signal * Justin humoured us.  
  
* Man this is weird. * I heard Lita's voice join in.  
  
* I'll tell you what is weird, the fact that you love Nathan Lita, I mean look at him. Why would you do that to yourself? * Justin was in his usual mood.  
  
* Ah thanks man, I always knew you were my best mate. * Nathan said sarcastically.  
  
* As much as I love hearing you all take digs at each other, can we please focus? * I said.  
  
* Focus on what? The Prince? * Zachary joined in.  
  
* Oh shut it! * I smiled.  
  
* Love you too Sere! * I could almost feel Zachary grinning at me.  
  
* Sere? * Amy, Mina and Lita pondered.  
  
* Wow, I never thought I'd hear the princesses of the court not recognise their own princess. Must be a historical day. * Justin said amusedly.  
  
* Ya think? * Malcolm said.  
  
* You must be a fool Mal if your asking Justin if he thinks. * I added my two cents to the conversation.  
  
* Serena? Is that you? * Mina asked.  
  
* No it's the other Moon Princess. * Nathan said sarcastically.  
  
* Shut it Nate. Yes it's me. * I lightly snapped at Nathan.  
  
* Err, we're all really sorry for what we said- * Lita said.  
  
I cut them off *Forget it, what's done is done. Let it stay in the past and focus on the task ahead. *  
  
* Is the Moonlight Wanderer around? * Amy asked.  
  
* Course she is. Just not exactly around in the conversation. * Zachary smirked.  
  
* Hold it, the Loonies are moving. * Justin said quickly.  
  
* Towards the Lake? * I asked.  
  
* Yeah. *  
  
* Look at Malice! * Malcolm gasped.  
  
* He smiled like that when my father died. * I said quietly.  
  
Screams from the innocent people below me reached are ears. They had seen the Dark Loonies approaching with weapons swinging from their hands. All the people headed back as the Loonies approached.  
  
* Take out everything that follows that creep's rule. Leave Malice from me! * I instructed.  
  
As the Loonies reached the middle of the Lake, I saw Raye nod to Darien and throw her hand into the air.  
  
"Mars Star Power!" Nothing hand. "What why isn't it working?"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!" Their transformations worked.  
  
"Raye, why didn't you transform?" The newly transformed Tuxedo Mask asked.  
  
"I'll try it again." She raised her hand in the air.  
  
"Don't bother, you're no longer a Sailor Scout." Lita said.  
  
"Why not?" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
  
"Because she disobeyed Serena." Mina said shortly.  
  
"Oh my god! You guys are the Sailor Scouts!" Molly said astounded.  
  
"Yep!" Lita said proudly.  
  
"Hate to interrupt the chit-chat, but we have a job to do!" I, the Moonlight Wanderer jumped from my tree.  
  
"Right! Let's go!" Amy said.  
  
"SAILOR SCOUT POWER!" The three scouts cried.  
  
"You coming Tuxie Boy?" I asked sweetly. He nodded.  
As the nine warriors leapt into battle I felt a sad feeling in the bottom of my heart. Raye wanted to help. I could give her, her power back but had she truly learned her lesson.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" I felt Mercury's attack sweep past me. "Watch it Wanderer."  
  
"Thanks Mercury." I shouted.  
  
Calling forth my staff, I found myself teaming up with Tuxedo Mask as we dealt with the numerous Loonies that attacking us.  
  
* Why the hell isn't Malice helping their attack? * Nephlyte shouted.  
  
* He probably wants to tire us out first. * Malachite called back.  
  
* Oh this is going to be fun, we'll be wiped out and then he can launch the power of the Silver Crystal on us. * Jedyte said, sounding far from pleased.  
  
* He has the crystal? * I saw Sailor Venus stop dead as she said this.  
  
I wasn't the only one to see her confusion. A Dark Loonie grinned and created a hazy orange ball of light and sent it straight for her as I called out.  
  
"Sailor Venus, watch out!"  
  
It was too late. An explosion of golden light detonated in front of her. The way it would if she were to be killed.  
Man, I'm evil leaving it at a cliffy like that!  
  
Lol, REVIEW!  
THANK YOUs:  
  
Snow Stalker ~ I like Raye too (normally) I'm not gonna kill her off just cos of the way she acted, her normal attitude ^__^  
  
CT ~ Thanks! One question? Is this soon enough?  
  
Justina ~ Thanks! I will keep writing!  
  
Neoqueen ~ Like I said, I haven't exactly forgotten about the purple light, just decided to use it later on. You'll find out who it was next chapter!  
  
Keep reviewing! 


	23. Dark Loonie Scum

And here we go, back into the battle on the Ice Lake. But before that, I have one question: Do you like the speed that these final chapters are appearing?  
  
Disclaimer: If you haven't noticed I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon.  
Chapter Twenty-Three  
An explosion of golden light detonated in front of her. The way it would if she were to be killed.  
  
In a second I departed from Tuxedo Mask's side and slammed my blade through the offending Loonie. I felt Malachite do the same from the other side.  
  
Imperium Silver Crystal magic pulsed and my comrades and I were thrown back towards where everyone was standing watching the battle, to where Malice was standing by Raye.  
  
"God that was hot!" Sailor Venus whined. I couldn't believe it she was alive! She screamed slightly as Malachite threw himself at her, encasing her in a tight bear hug, which she returned. Putting the pieces together I grabbed my staff and skated by to the action, knowing that four more warriors were hiding in waiting.  
  
* What are you doing? * Zoicyte called.  
  
* Come find out. * I called back.  
  
* We would if we could, but we can't. * Nephlyte said.  
  
"Hey you creeps! I do not appreciate you stealing the crystal and I certainly do not appreciate you throwing my friends about like they're rubbish!" I swung my staff at them, an arc of pink light hitting the ones in front of me.  
  
"And what are you going to do to stop us?" One sneered at me.  
  
"Crystal Shards!" My attack hit many of them and a few stumbled.  
  
* Get back! There's too many of them! * Sailor Jupiter shouted to me.  
  
* Just wait for it. * I said knowingly.  
  
I saw them raise the weapons in attack. Each one held out in front of them, I really had to fight back my grin; they were making this too easy on me. Holding my staff tightly I channelled Moon Energy through it, waiting for the inevitable.  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
"Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!"  
  
The four attacks combined and caused the weapons of the Dark Lunarians to be destroyed in their hands. As they looked at where their weapons had been only a second ago, I let my grin spread on my face.  
  
Slamming the staff into the Ice I called out "Moon Power" and they flew back into the trees.  
  
"Malice isn't the only one who can toss people about!" I heard an old friend call out delightedly.  
  
"Glad you could make it!" I called, skating over to the four Outer Scouts and my guardian cat, Luna.  
  
"Wild horses couldn't stop us from joining in the battle to rid ourselves finally of his lowness." Sailor Saturn said, linking her arm in mine.  
  
"Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Tuxedo Mask. I am pleased to re-introduce to you, the Outer Scouts. Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto."  
  
"Hey everyone, been a long time but we're back together again." Sailor Neptune grinned.  
  
"Oh, Raye, you're such a fool!" Luna sighed.  
  
"Yeah, Raye all you had to do was follow Serena's instructions," Sailor Uranus said.  
  
Raye didn't say anything but just looked at her shoes.  
  
"When did you all see Serena?" Tuxedo Mask asked quietly.  
  
"They didn't, they saw me," I said.  
  
"And she's the messenger of the Serenity." Sailor Venus said.  
  
"And the protector of the Universe!" Sailor Jupiter piped up.  
  
"And I hate to be the one to break it to ya, but she's got my titles than that!" Malice laughed.  
  
"And how would you know?" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
  
"Because he's Dark Loonie Scum." I hissed.  
  
"I'll ask you again, will you join me and become my queen?" Malice asked me.  
  
"I've rather rot in hell!" I spat out against him.  
  
"Oh don't worry darling, that's exactly where you are going!" He shouted, jumping into the air he conjured his 'royal' attire.  
  
"So you are actually ready to fight then, your lowness?" I said.  
  
"Only if you are," He grinned at me.  
  
"You're going down." I gripped my staff.  
  
"No!" Raye cried, "Why didn't I listen?" Sailor Mercury went and put her arm around her crying friend.  
  
"Enough! You have been a plague to my kingdom since the day you were born." I said to Malice.  
  
"Her kingdom?" I heard Sailor Venus repeat.  
  
"Is the princess ready to come out and play?" Malice taunted me.  
  
In answer I jumped into the air and felt my cloak slipped away. Pink light surrounded me altering my Moonlight Wanderer clothing to my Princess Serenity form. Gasping was heard from all around.  
  
"My, My Serenity, that is a lovely necklace that you wear there." Malice smirked. "Present from the prince?"  
  
"My brother actually." I smirked and felt the black necklace in my hand, the fragment of the crystal. "Are you scared of me?"  
  
"No, why would you ask?"  
  
"Because you are not fighting, just talking."  
  
"I'm just admiring the beauty that I have to destroy." He replied.  
  
"Whatever." I skated over to him, my head raised in determination. "Let's get this over with."  
  
"You are fighting a losing battle. I have the Imperium Silver Crystal and you have mocked my attempts to save you from hell."  
  
"You must be scared if you won't use it. What's the matter? The power to much to handle?" It was my turn to taunt.  
  
"NO!" He screamed, raising his hands in front of him, calling the crystal to flare darkly.  
  
I threw my old friend her transformation wand, knowing she had suffered enough.  
  
Black light erupted from the crystal and charged towards me. I just stood there allowing the power to enter my body.  
So what do you think? REVIEW!  
  
And I've got another question, when do you want the next chapter by?  
THANK YOUs:  
  
Katalina ~ here's the 'MORE'  
  
Teen Prodigy ~ sorry!  
  
Gothic Prodigy ~ I've had time on my hands (well actually I'm meant to be doing my French and physics but this is more fun)  
  
Snow Stalker ~ The threatening might have helped, I just couldn't be bothered with my French and physics, actually, you know, I probably have maths to do as well, ah well this attracted my attention more. 


	24. Justice Finally

Hi, I'm really sorry that this has taken me forever to upload, but I couldn't decide where to end it and when I finally did, I couldn't log in . then I kind of forgot that I'd written the chapter and completely forgot about the story, sorry.  
  
Anyway the good news it's finished and here ya go.  
  
Disclaimer: Erm, I don't own Sailor Moon or anything that's worth a load of money.  
Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
Black light erupted from the crystal and charged towards me. I just stood there allowing the power to enter my body.  
  
"Mars Star Power!" The final Sailor Scout called, resuming her position as the Princess of Mars.  
  
I heard shouts, mainly of terror. Each person seemed to be screaming for my death. Just because I hadn't told anyone that this was going to happen, well they can kill me later, if I survive this.  
  
As the true wielder of the crystal, it couldn't hurt me. No-one knew this and I was using it to my advantage. He was pouring his heart and soul into making sure I was dead while I was gathering the crystal's energy around my, converting it into my usual power surge.  
  
Throwing my hands out the crystal shard from Sammy's necklace appeared in the gap between my hands and pink, crystal light flared. The light formed a small beam and the energy flow surrounding me was sent back straight to Malice.  
  
Gasping could be heard from all directions. From in front of me Malice couldn't believe that I had the power to fight him.  
  
"Your puny Moon Power is nothing without the crystal!" He cried adding more power to it.  
  
* Sere, his followers are returning, they're adding strength to the attack. * Malachite informed me.  
  
* Ok, Earth people stand-by. Wait until the crystal battle is over, and then do whatever you feel like to the Dark Loonies that survive. Sailor Scouts, I need your help. I only have a single crystal shard that is embedded in Sammy's necklace; I need your power behind this attack. *  
  
I couldn't see anything that was going on around me, only the bright pink light that I was controlling.  
  
"You'll never win Serenity! You can't channel the planetary power without the crystal!" Honestly, this guy is so dumb! Ah well, better for me that he is.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
  
I felt the warmth of their souls as power flooded through me.  
"C O S M I C M O O N P O W E R"  
The light from the crystal forced a way through the black light that emanated from Malice's hands. The pink light destroyed his light and crashed through his whole body. It flowed through one side of him and out the other to his legions that were appearing to help.  
  
The magic of the crystal pulsed through me, ripping my soul from my body as the power failed.  
  
As my soul rose, I grew wings and saw the battle end as I slowly floated up towards the Moon.  
  
The Royal Guard and Prince Endymion fought the few that remained. The Sailor Scouts collapsed around my lifeless body. Once again, I felt energy pulse once more through my body and I knew that finally it was over, the battle I had been fighting since my father's death. His life was at long last revenged and justice had been served to the one who had killed him.  
So that's the end. Finally!  
  
Do you want me to write an epilogue? Review and tell me! 


	25. Another's Note for lack of a better titl...

Ok, Ok, Ok, I know this is not the epilogue, but I just had to write and say that I do plan to write an epilogue ... and upload it.  
  
I have actually write it . well about four different ones, I just can't decide which one I should post . Anyway, I'll definitely have decided by the weekend .  
  
Laters,  
  
xXx Love Twilight Witch xXx 


	26. Epilogue

Ok, finally I post this. I know some people said to just post all of the epilogues, and I was but then I had Serena dead in them. Everyone wanted to see Serena alive, and so she is.  
  
You never know, if you ask nicely, I might just post all the other epilogues, I don't know .  
  
OH MY GOD! 101 REVIEWS! I never thought I'd get that many! *Hugs all reviewers*  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own anything that remotely belongs to Sailor Moon. So don't sue me.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
.:: Epilogue ::.  
  
I felt myself waking, but I knew I wasn't anywhere familiar.  
  
"This is the resting place of all royalty of the Solar System," a soft, gentle voice spoke, startling me. Turning towards the voice, I gasped. "Yes darling one, it is me." My mother, Queen Serenity.  
  
"Mother." I threw my arms around her, burying my head in the crook of her neck.  
  
"Darling one, you are not completely dead. You have the choice of whether you stay here with us, or whether you return to the world of the living.2 I lifted my head and looked at her.  
  
"Do I have to choose now?" I asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"I have to return then. I promised Sammy that he'd see his sister again. I can't leave him or the others," I replied sadly.  
  
"Very well, but first come with me," We stood up and she offered me her hand. I gave mine to her and as we walked through beautiful white corridors, I noticed some changes to my body. Namely the wings that gently fluttered with each step I took.  
  
"When we die, we come here and we grow wings," she explained.  
  
"Some say it's like becoming angels," a new voice joined the conversation, one that I had no difficulty in recognising. Once again I threw myself into the waiting arms, "Daddy!"  
  
"Oh little one I missed you!" He held me tightly and I noticed another man standing regally by his side.  
  
"Hello little Serenity,"  
  
"Hello Prince Apollo," my mother's first love.  
  
He smiled and my father released me slightly from his embrace. "Because you have entered this place you will keep your wings, but you will have the power to retract them into your body so they are less noticeable," my father said.  
  
"Although the crystal was destroyed, it returned here, whole." Prince Apollo said. "Receive it now." I felt the familiar warmth of the crystal's power surrounding me, the crystal appearing in my cupped hands.  
  
"Be easy on Ken and Ilene Tsukino, they thought it was for the good of their son. We would have turned away anything that threatened your wellbeing too." Mother said.  
  
"I understand mother."  
  
"Remember, when you are lost, always let the crystal guide you back safely." My father said. Nodding, I drew the three of them into a hug and felt myself being pulled back into the living world.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I was surrounded in my usual pink light as I floated down to the Ice Lake. I was touched by the flowers that lay there, around the place where I had ascended into the Royal Heavens.  
  
I skated gracefully towards the edge of the Lake, to where house the schools had been staying. I noticed snow had fallen, but why? It was after all spring-time,  
  
Pushing the thought to the back of my mind, I focused on Darien's presence. I needed to see him. Things that were said in the heat of the moment could always be misinterpreted. I hoped that this had been the case between us.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
My wings beat gently and I soared slowly upwards. He was on his balcony. Inwardly, I was smirking at his confused and somewhat sad face.  
  
"You look sad," I stated simply.  
  
"You look like an angel, Serenity," he answered softly.  
  
"You used to call me that," I landed by his side.  
  
"You used to always need my help, now you are dead," his gaze returned to the forest.  
  
"I'm not dead." The words were light, but carried great weight. His gaze returned to me.  
  
"But I saw," he trailed off, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Shhh," I raised my hand and placed it on his cheek. His own hand covered it and held it in place.  
  
"I want you need me, I am nothing without you." The tears fell silently.  
  
"I still need you, I always will."  
  
With his remaining arm, he pulled me close, his arm resting around my waist. "I love you Serenity," he kissed me, "I love you Serena," he kissed me again, "I love you Sailor Moon," another kiss, "I love you Moonlight wanderer," our lips met again, "And I always will love you darling angel, never will you leave my side without knowing it."  
  
Our lips met again for a final time. The love we felt for each soared high and fireworks exploded in the skies as our hearts beat as one.  
  
"Forever," I whispered.  
  
"Forever," he agreed.  
  
I waved my hand and the crystal appeared. "Whole," he whispered.  
  
I smiled. And energy rushed through us, the light subsided and he smiled. "Thank you darling angel. I can finally remember our past."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After staying in Darien's loving embrace, I flew upwards, to my brothers room.  
  
His window was open and so I entered, as I had previously done as the moonlight Wanderer.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Serena?" He questioned. I nodded. "You died."  
  
"I died, yes, but it would not be the first time and I still have the urge to live." I told him.  
  
"So you're not a ghost?"  
  
"I'm very real brother."  
  
"Are you sure you're not an angel?" He asked, his eyes alerted to my wings.  
  
I laughed softly, "Yes I'm sure, I do have the power to remove the wings, but I'm growing rather attached to them."  
  
He moved quickly towards me. "I hate you Serena."  
  
"Why? What did I do now?"  
  
"You know that I've worshipped Sailor Moon and you couldn't tell me that I was dreaming about my sister." He threw his arms around me and I hugged him close.  
  
"Well now you know, so you can stop. I can promise that Darien will not take it lightly if he finds out that he has competition."  
  
"So you're with him?"  
  
"Yes, I love Sammy, I always will."  
  
He hugged me tighter. And so I did the same to him. Both of us were startled by the sudden opening of his door.  
  
"Sammy-" Ilene Tsukino had walked in. Her husband was right behind her.  
  
"Serena." She whispered. I felt Sammy's grasp tighter even more, I released him gently and pushed him off towards the side of me.  
  
Ilene walked to me, slowly and cautiously raised her hand, in a similar motion that I had used earlier on Darien. She, however, retracted her hand. In an instance I had encased her hand in mine. I smiled at her and she pulled me into a strong hug.  
  
"I'm sorry. I love you, I didn't realise." She cried, and tried to continue. I pulled back and wiped her tears.  
  
"I love you, and I understand." I turned to Ken, "I love you too."  
  
I was crushed once again as both my parents hugged me. I felt Sammy being pulled from behind and he completed the hug.  
  
"I don't understand." Sammy said as we separated from each other. "Why did you treat Serena like that?"  
  
"We thought that Darien was corrupting her innocence and that she might corrupt you. Had we realised her past, it would have been completely different." My father said.  
  
"Just put it behind you," I said, turning away. "I'll see you soon." Once outside, I stretched my wings and flew upwards again. Looking for the one person who was expecting me.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Arriving on the top of building I smiled at the Guardian of Time. She bowed formally towards me, "Princess Serenity."  
  
"Princess Pluto," I greeted. We both grinned at each other.  
  
"Nice show,"  
  
"I knew you would like it. Now tell me, is it about to get better?" I asked, knowing she would not tell me the answer.  
  
Her smile widened.  
  
Back in the Silver Millennium, we had been good friends and I was happy to see her again, with all my memories of the past together. I had startled Luna and Artemis when I had leapt across the room to hug her. It was when I was explaining my plan to them and the purple light had appeared. It was Trista, the Guardian of Time. I also believe they were startled because she hardly ever is allowed to get involved in the affairs of life that remove her from the Gate of Time.  
  
"Well come along then, let's get this party on the road," I said, she smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In the main room, I saw the Sailor Scouts and Royal Guard being pestered for stories. Darien was there, well really it was Prince Endymion, he had shifted to his prince attire, and he was chatting happily away to Andrew. Sammy and my parents were there too, all smiling.  
  
Sailor Pluto stood by me, clearing her throat.  
  
Silence.  
  
Grinning Endymion walked forward to us. He bowed before us and we showed him the same respect.  
  
"Princess Serenity, it is lovely of you to have graced us with your presence." I could see his eyes smirking, laughing and full of amusement.  
  
"Yes my prince, but I could not allow you to live without me. You need someone to rule the Earth with you."  
  
"Yes, that I do." He pressed a soft kiss to my forehead. Grinning, he moved and stood on my other side.  
  
Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune stood before and bowed regally to me.  
  
"Princess Serenity."  
  
"It is an honour to finally see you three once more." I said.  
  
"And it is our honour to take up the vow we made a long time ago." Sailor Saturn said.  
  
I knew then that they had regained their memories. My heart went out to the Inner Scouts, their faces were confused and blank. They did not realise that although this was a very formal meeting, we were all playing a joke.  
  
Once again I called the crystal forth, and the light surrounded everyone in the hall. The outer scouts moved to my right side, and Darien to behind me, his arms around my waist.  
  
Luna and Artemis walked through the gap that had been created. A bow from the royal advisors who then settled themselves at my feet.  
  
Sailor Venus and Lord Malachite were the first to walk through. Both, bowed and took their place that they had always had. At the left hand side of me and Darien.  
  
Sailor Jupiter and Lord Nephlyte were the next two. And following them, Sailor Mercury and Lord Zoicyte.  
  
Sailor Mars and Lord Jedyte now stood before us. I smiled, detaching myself from Endymion. Jedyte moved to his place beside Zoicyte and I encased Raye in a hug.  
  
"You always fall for the fool." My smile widened and she smiled back, guiltily.  
  
"I guess I have a radar for evil creeps."  
  
"Hey I resent that!" Jedyte said, in mock outrage.  
  
We all laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I separated myself and Darien from the crowd. I still had to keep my promise that I made, only a few days ago.  
  
"Molly," I called, she looked startled. "I'm still Serena, just probably not as clumsy." She smiled.  
  
Darien's hand was encased in mine. "I believe that you two have met. Darien this is one of my best friends, Molly. Molly this is my true love of over a thousand years, Prince Endymion."  
  
He held out his hand, "Please, just call me Darien."  
  
"It's nice to meet you." She shook his hand.  
  
The soft sound of the mother's singing reached my ears, along with my father's and Prince Apollo's. And I knew that everything was going to be fine. 


End file.
